Titanic
by platarozaluna
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are asked to tail Gitano and rescue his hostages on the history-making cruise ship, Titanic before it sinks from the world forever. As the ship sinks, will they reveal their true feelings for each other? Chapter 20 is up! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1: Ship of Dreams

**a/n: So, yesterday, the SVU marathon and Titanic were on at the same time (favorite show and favorite movie) and I felt conflicted. It gave me a crazy idea-why not combine them? Thus, the birth of this new fanfic. Tell me what you think! =D**

And are Olivia and Elliot on a boat in the early 1900's? No, so I don't own them  
  
_"Olivia! What are you doing? Why didn't you get a boat, where are the kids?" Elliot exclaimed in a panic as he pulled Olivia's shaking body into his own. _

_"They're fine, El, they got off with Kathy. I couldn't...I could never have left you behind, you're my partner...until the end," Olivia sobbed, and then she gently brushed her lips against those of the man she'd always loved._

_"Oh Liv," he sighed as he kissed her back. "It was stupid to give up the boat, I'm going to die Olivia. I'm going to die, and I don't want to take you with me," he was started to lose composure himself now and she held him close to her, murmuring softly to him: _

_"It's going to be okay, El. We're going to be okay," and she hoped that she would start to believe it herself.  
_

"You two are going to be tailing a perp on a ship," Captain Cragen announced.

"A...ship? So we're going undercover?" asked Olivia warily as she thought of Sealview. Cragen must have known where her mind went and he smiled sympathetically.

"No, you'll still be Stabler and Benson. You're just sailing away on the grandest ship of the time, Titanic. Elliot, you're going to take Kathy and the kids and Olivia, you're dating that FBI agent, right? Why not bring him along. If you and Elliot travel together, he'll probably see you. Besides, this ship is going to make history. Why deny your families the opportunity?" Cragen said, and he handed two Titanic boarding passes over to Elliot and Olivia.

"Wow, Titanic really is the ship of dreams, it's quite magnificent, isn't it, Olivia? 

"It's wonderful, Dean," she murmured under her breath as he carried their suitcases up to the loading dock. He showed the gentleman the two first class passes and they were allowed to board the history-making ship. "I should probably go find Elliot after I put my things in our room," she muttered, more to herself than to Dean Porter.

"But Olivia, this isn't just about work, it's about us having some romantic time alone together!" Dean protested.

"Gitano is a dangerous criminal who is holding two young children hostage on this ship, the sooner we can apprehend him, the sooner we can spend safer time together," Olivia explained. Dean sighed.

"Very well, I'll take these things to the room while you find Detective Stabler. I expect you for lunch in the first class dining area at 3:00 sharp," he said sternly before thrusting the luggage into a servant's hands to be taken away.

Olivia found Elliot standing at the side of the ship in the second class area with his five kids, all eagerly waving to the people below them as the boat began to pull away. Elliot smiled when he saw her and made space for her to stand between him and Lizzie. "Where's Kathy?"

"Oh, she went back to the room to lie down for a bit, she doesn't do to well on ships," Elliot replied. "Where's Dean?"

"Expecting me for lunch in an hour, I told him that we needed to start tailing Gitano as soon as possible."

"It is a large ship, but it's still a ship. There's only so many places he could be, why not just enjoy the boat a bit first—you love the ocean, right Olivia?"

"I like sailing. Period. It's amazing to be able to just get into a boat and go wherever the ocean takes you."

**A/N: It's short, but I just wanted to see how you guys feel about the story before I get too into it. It will definitely be better than this little pre-chapter. It's kind of a combination of Titanic and SVU: Fault**


	2. Chapter 2: Marriage

**a/n: second update of the day! Yay!**

"_I always thought it would be in a blaze of glory, not like this," she said as they hung for dear life on the stern of the rapidly sinking ship. One arm gripping Titanic for dear life, and another arm gripping firmly on to the back of the other, taking comfort from each other. _

"_What could be more of a blaze of glory than hanging off the side of a ship?" Elliot asked, hoping slight humor would lighten the mood. It didn't. _

"_You know what I mean, I always thought it would be a quick gunshot and that would be it. At this rate, if we don't drown we're going to freeze to death," she said, already shaking from the occasional splash of water hitting her ankles. _

"_Stay on the ship for as long as possible, maybe, just maybe, the rescue ship will get us in time." Elliot assured her, but he knew their chances were slim to none. _

"_Somehow, it seems fitting that we die together," gasped Olivia, as Titanic took another dip towards its watery grave. _

"_I'm your partner, Olivia, when I said I'd always have your back, I meant it," said Elliot, and at that moment, Titanic slid completely upright and Elliot let go of the ship, wrapped both of his arms protectively around Olivia, and cradled her back in his arms as, by force of gravity, they sunk into the frigid water below. _

Olivia walked into the First Class Dining Area 15 minutes late, hoping Dean wouldn't notice. She saw him sitting at a small, two person table in the corner and his eyes watched Olivia like a hawk. She sat down nervously and sipped the glass of water in front of her. "You're late," he snapped, somehow, he was perusing his menu and glaring at her at the same time. "You know," he continued. "I really am tired of always being second best to Detective Stabler."

"Oh Dean! You know it's not like that, you know I….that I love you!" exclaimed Olivia anxiously. He slammed his glass down on the table.

"Then why isn't there any emotion when you say it? You put more feeling into saying good morning to Detective Stabler than you do in telling me that you love me," he said darkly, although his lack of hurt was apparent. He wasn't really jealous—just enjoying tormenting her.

"I-Dean I—Elliot is married," she said finally.

"Wrong answer. You're supposed to say 'Dean, I will always love you more than anyone else'," he said, putting on a high falsetto supposed-to-be impersonation of Olivia. Just then, the woman appeared to take their order. "I'll take the filet mignon, bring my fiancé something nice and light, she needs to fit into her wedding dress," Dean instructed, and the young woman bowed slightly to show that she understood and walked briskly away.

"Fiance?" exclaimed Olivia.

"I thought it was implied that we were going to get married someday, here!" he shrugged casually and tossed a very expensive diamond ring in her direction. Olivia examined it carefully. She should have been excited that someone wanted to marry her, but she wasn't, something just didn't feel right. However, she knew that if she didn't accept Dean's proposal, an opportunity to have a family may never come again. She gulped and slipped the too-tight ring on her left index finger.

"When is the wedding?" she asked, figuring he'd probably already set a date.

"In two days," he replied staring into his wine glass rather than even meeting her eyes. Olivia began to choke on her water.

"TWO DAYS!" she exclaimed, and then caught herself. "I'm sorry, umm….did I hear you right, we're getting married in two days? But we're still going to be on the ship,"

"Exactly. Titanic's maiden voyage is making history. Wouldn't it be great to say that we got married on Titanic?" he offered. Taking advantage of her shocked expression, he continued. "We'll be married in front of all of first class. I have a stunning dress, you're a size two, right?"

"No," she replied meekly, already knowing what was coming.

"Then perhaps you should forfeit lunch today, love, and go work out. There's a wonderful gym facility on the lower deck," he then leaned forward and captured her in a romantic kiss. Olivia knew that she was going to break down if she stayed in the dining area any longer.

"That's a good idea, I think I'll go do that," she said quietly, wanting nothing more than to fall into her partner's arms at that moment.

As she hurried away, the young servant woman brought out Dean's lunch and a chicken salad for Olivia. "I'm terribly sorry, she wasn't feeling up to eating. She's so fragile and the sea upsets her stomach, but here, since you went to all that trouble, take this and buy something for your pretty face," said Dean as he placed a handful of coins in the woman's palm.

**A/N: Oh gosh…what is Elliot going to do when he finds out how Dean treats Olivia? The song "Just for" by Nickelback comes to mind. Thanks for the reviews-they gave me the motivation to keep writing, although I have an English essay due tomorrow, so this is probably it for the day. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Ghost

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I wasn't going to update tonight, but since people actually like this one, I figured I would. I have so much more of a motivation to update when I think people are actually reading my stories. I think the English paper actually went quite well (I wrote it about how Valentine's Day undermines love because it is so commercialized). I'm only putting up one update tonight because I have a trig test tomorrow. Ugghhh that class is the bane of my existence…anyways, enjoy the update =) thanks again for the kind words**

_The cold water felt like thousands of tiny knives piercing the surface of her skin. Her insides screamed at her to make it stop, but there was nothing she could do but press herself up against Elliot and shiver violently. "Oh my god!" she shrieked as their bodies made impact on the water. Elliot cradled her close. "It's…so….so….so c…cold," she managed to get out. She felt like every part of her was shaking. _

"_It's going to be okay, Liv," he assured her as he squeezed her body closer to him, looking for something, anything, that they could grab onto. Although, for the time being, treading water was the only thing keeping their blood moving and keeping them from freezing to death immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and murmured softly into him, _

"_Please El….don't let go of me." _

"_Never, Liv, never." _

Olivia walked into the gym on the lower deck, eyes threatening to spill over with unshed tears that she refused to let fall as she looked down at the engagement ring. She should be happy. She should be completely bursting with unimaginable joy, so, why wasn't she? She got on a machine and turned it on full-speed, hoping the intensity of the work-out would serve a dual purpose: help her forget as well as keep Dean from making insulting comments about her weight. Was it really Dean that was upsetting her or was she afraid of the idea of a marital commitment? No, she'd always dreamed of getting married. It had to be Dean. She wanted to break up with him, but couldn't bring herself to end it because it was the longest a relationship had ever lasted for her. She thought back to the early days, when he'd been so sweet, so loving, so perfect, so much like _him_ that she couldn't pass him up. But he wasn't Elliot. That much was made clear after the first couple of months when he began to show his true colors. Everything she did was wrong. He didn't like the clothes she wore, the way she styled her hair, or even the way her apartment was decorated. He especially hated the relationship she had with Elliot. Time and again, Olivia assured him that nothing was going on between her and her partner, he was married with children for gosh sakes! Olivia sighed as she felt her ankles beginning to grow tired, then numb. Suddenly, the sounds of the other people working out seemed to press in upon her, as if she were in the middle of an underwater tunnel. Then, she couldn't hear them at all. As her vision blurred, she struggled to stop the piece of equipment. Wait…where was she again? The last thing she saw was an attendant walking towards her with a glass of water, before her legs buckled under her and everything went dark.

Meanwhile, the five Stabler kids were splashing about in the ship's second class swimming pool, while Elliot sat on a deck chair a little farther off going over the list of names the Captain himself had handed him of all of the single fathers traveling with children on Titanic. Any one of them could be Gitano using a fake name. What he really needed was his partners help, but she was off eating lunch with her boyfriend in first class. First class. That was a Dean decision, not an Olivia decision. She wouldn't care what class she traveled in so long as she caught the perp, but Dean was image-obsessed and showy, and would only stand to travel in luxury. Elliot hated the man. He was always walking around leading Olivia by the arm as if she were an item he was showing off rather than a human being. He had thought Olivia, of all people, would hate being treated like an item, but maybe she really was different in her personal life than in her work life. Maybe when the attention came from Dean it flattered, rather than annoyed her. He would have no way of knowing because every time he asked her about her relationship she would either tell him to mind his own business or ask him a particularly nosey question about Kathy for the purpose of annoying him. "Dad! Dickie is splashing me!" cried Lizzie. "Elizabeth and Richard Stabler, knock it off or you're going to be kicked out of the pool!" he called back. _Damnit Liv….where are you?_ He contemplated leaving the kids under Maureen's watch for a few minutes while he went upstairs to look for Olivia, but could only see negative consequences arising. Gitano could take the kids, and even if he didn't, Olivia would be mad at him for interrupting her boyfriend time and would probably accuse him of being possessive. He wasn't, however, the only reason they were on the ship in the first place was for work and she needed to do her job.

"Are you Mr. Stabler?" asked a young servant woman, approaching him cautiously.

Elliot turned around, confused. "Yeah, that's me, what is it?"

"You're needed in the first class gymnasium," she said briskly as she left a fresh pile of towels on the ground next to him, one for each of the kids.

"I'm second class, there must be some mistake I-" that's when he noticed something familiar about her facial expression, her glasses. A woman he never expected to see in a maid's outfit. A woman who was supposed to be dead. "Alex!" he exclaimed.

"Sshhhh do you _want _people to hear you? "she hissed in his ear. Then she pretended to be adjusting the towels. "My name is Samantha," she said and then added in an undertone, "I'll watch the kids, don't worry. Go to the first class gym-it's Olivia, she's not feeling well and was asking for you." That was all he needed to hear. If there was one person he trusted more than himself or Olivia to watch his children it was Alex Cabot. He could find out why she pretended she was dead for years later, right now, he needed to get to Olivia.

**A/N: So….Liv has forgotten one of the most basic rules of exercise: don't work out on an empty stomach and stay hydrated! Hmm….will she be okay? Stay tuned and find out. Also, I'm not sure if in this story, Titanic is in present time period with El and Liv, or if El and Liv are in the past. I'm trying to keep away from any specific reference to modern technology or terminology, and so far I'm not dressing Olivia in early 1900's dresses either. Which time period would you all prefer? Modern cruise ship Titanic in 2011 or old-fashioned SVU? I can't really describe the ship until I have a time period, so let me know! =) (and yes, I did the unthinkable-ADA Alex Cabot is a Titanic maid lol)**


	4. Chapter 4: Outsider

**A/N: Okaayy…I liked the idea of sort of keeping it neutral and for you guys to place them where you want them to be, so that's probably what I'll do for right now. Anyways. Here's today's update, again, only this story is getting updated because it got reviews, surprisingly, all positive (*is happy*) =) New SVU tonight, who's excited? (also, poll number 2, what are your favorite episodes? I can try to incorporate parts of them into this. 'Fault' is a definite and probably 'Pursuit' as well, enjoy =D ~platarozaluna**

_She leaned into him and sighed, her body was already growing numb and her breath came out in hazy clouds that cast misted shadows over the black water like some sort of omen. Elliot had to keep her talking until they could be rescued. "Gitano…killed him," Olivia squeaked out, as if the little boy's death were finally catching up with her. "He killed him because my-" Elliot cut her off._

"_Sshh, don't think about that, Olivia. It's over. There's nothing you could have done, you didn't know." He rested his chin on her right shoulder and continued. "You saved my life, Liv"_

"_But he killed the little boy!"_

"_You saved his sister!" Elliot persisted, spinning her around in the water to face him._

"_I lost him, El, I lost him!" Before she could say anymore against herself, Elliot took a deep breath and kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back. "What the hell was that?" she asked when they pulled apart. _

"_What do you think?"_

"_The cold must be getting to you, I'm not Kathy," she said and began to rub his forearms in a desperate attempt to warm him. _

"_I know that. You aren't Kathy, you're Olivia Benson. My strong, amazing partner. People make mistakes. We both chose each other over the job tonight, I'm not saying it wasn't wrong, but in some way, I think it was right," Elliot said shakily, not knowing how much more time he had to get everything out. _

"_You're crazy, you know that? That didn't make a word of sense," she replied, although her face showed the faint hint of a smile. _

"_What's not to trust about something crazy?" he asked, smirking slightly. _

"_I don't know-the 'crazy' part," she laughed. _

"_But you trust it don't you? Do you trust me, Olivia?" he asked, and there was something about the earnestness and passion in his voice that made her face grow serious as the depth of the situation sunk in. She was dying. He was dying. They were dying. _

"_Of course, with my life, do you trust me?"_

"_Always," he replied and the two of them floated in each other's arms for a few minutes, taking comfort in each other. _

"_Elliot, why did you kiss me?" she asked suddenly. _

"_I didn't want you to not know," he replied. She stared into the strength within those blue eyes. He can't die. He can't….or she won't be able to live. _

"_Not know what?" she asked in a voice barely a whisper, but he heard her. _

"_How much I love you."_

Alex Cabot recognized her immediately when she walked into the dining area and sat at a table in the corner where an attractive olive-skinned, dark- haired man was already seated. She wanted to run out and greet her, but she had to catch herself. Alex Cabot was supposed to be dead and Samantha Riley did not know Olivia Benson. As she tried to switch herself back over to her new identity, questions began to pop up in her mind. What was Olivia doing, here of all places? Was she working or with this man? Was he a boyfriend? Husband? Or was she on an undercover job? Alex watched their interaction as she cleared tables. Olivia looked what Alex never expected to see her as-vulnerable, nervous. This man seemed to have the ability to control her emotions and behaviors like a puppet-master. The smile on her former best friend's face was plainly fake, as the man's hand gestures indicated irritation and frustration. "Riley!" called the kitchen boss. Alex hurriedly carried the stack of White Star Line ceramic plates into the kitchen, hating the way her feet clattered against the marble floor, because, though she would never admit it, was straining to hear Olivia's conversation. "Who's taking that table in the corner?" she asked the other kitchen girls. Elle spoke up from by one of the stoves.

"That's my table, why?"

"Can I switch sections with you?" Alex asked earnestly. Elle looked out into the Dining Area. Her eyes landed on the man Olivia was with.

"Oh!" she smirked. "The Porter table, he's quite a guy, go right ahead,"

Alex didn't clarify that she wasn't after Olivia's boyfriend, but merely sped off into the direction of the small table.

"I-Dean I—Elliot is married," Olivia was saying. Dean? Porter? Then it hit her. Dean Porter. That conceited FBI agent. Why would Olivia be dating him? And why was she talking about Elliot, was he here, too? Alex straightened her simple white and black uniform and adjusted the cap around her blonde hair so that Olivia wouldn't recognize her. She asked them if they were ready to order, determined not to blow her cover.

"I'll take the filet mignon, bring my fiancé something nice and light, she needs to fit into her wedding dress," Dean Porter instructed. Alex wanted to punch him for making insinuating comments about Olivia's weight, but, unfortunately, that wasn't in the job description. Fiance? Had she heard him correctly? Why would Olivia marry him? Then it hit her, Olivia Benson, detective of Special Victims Unit who had put away more perps than Alex could count, was, herself, a special victim. Alex bowed to hide her horrified expression and brought their orders back to the kitchen to be prepared. As she waited on tables, she continued to glance up at them occasionally, noticing that they appeared to be fighting. When the time came to bring out their food, Olivia was nowhere to be found.

"I'm terribly sorry, she wasn't feeling up to eating. She's so fragile and the sea upsets her stomach, but here, since you went to all that trouble, take this and buy something for your pretty face," said Dean and he tossed a handful of coins into Alex's hand. She squeezed her fist closed. Olivia? Fragile? Yeah, when pigs flew and Elliot Stabler retired from the force, both of which would happen when hell froze over. She stormed back into the kitchen, her shift was over, and she planned on looking for Olivia. Even if she went to her as Samantha Riley, a concerned outsider. She had to convince her to break up with him, no one should have to live life in an abusive relationship. She wondered where Elliot was, as she had always figured he and Olivia would get together someday. They were very well-matched and she'd never seen a deeper bond of compassion than the one they shared. "Why don't you head down to the First Class Gym and see if they need you there," suggested Jaime, as Alex removed her white apron. She really hoped they didn't need her for anything. She had a friend to track down at present.

Imagine her surprise when she found 'sick' Olivia working out like mad down in the Gym. Probably because of the comments her supposed lover was making about her weight. If Olivia were any skinnier, she'd evaporate.

As time wore on, Olivia continued to exercise, showing no signs of stopping, in fact, she seemed to be going faster, and on an empty stomach no less. Alex filled a glass of water and walked over to her friend's machine. "Miss?" She called. "Miss? When exercising, it's very important to stay hydrated and…ohmygod…" she gasped and immediately put the glass of water down on the ground and rushed forward. Olivia's feet bucked on top of the peddles and she slumped forward into the hand rails. "Li—uh…Miss? Miss? Are you alright?" exclaimed Alex, trying desperately to stay in character as Samantha, the servant, while attending to her former best friend who had evidently just fainted from over-exercise because her boyfriend was an ass. Olivia came to after only a few minutes and blinked up at Alex.

"What happened? Who are you? _I'm Alex Cabot, remember me? We were best friends. _

"Samantha Riley, my duty is to serve first class passengers aboard this fine vessel. And as to what happened, you fainted ma'm. You didn't stay hydrated while you were exercising, and I'm assuming, burned more calories than you ate today. I'm not a workout expert, but that would be my best guess," Alex explained, pulling Olivia into a sitting position and handing her the glass of water.

"Thanks, and maybe it's because I just passed out, but do I know you? You look very familiar to me."

"I would assume not. You still look kind of pale, you should go rest. Is there anyone I should fetch to come and get you?" Alex asked, already knowing that if she said 'Dean Porter', she would reveal not only her true identity, but her thoughts about the man in true Alex-fashion.

"El. Elliot Stabler, my partner," Olivia murmured. Alex brightened. That, she would do.

"Where is he?"

"Took his kids to the pool. Second class," Olivia replied, looking at the water as if a monster was going to jump out of the glass and attack her. Alex left Olivia in the care of the other attendants and strode off to find Detective Stabler.

Seeing Elliot again was like truly being back in her lawyer days, even more so than seeing Olivia was. She'd once had a crush on him, until she realized how much Olivia cared about him and how far better matched they were. She'd started dating John soon after anyway. John. She wondered whatever became of him, if he was still a detective. If he was here on this ship, too. She shook her head of the thought. She was back in servant mode now, as she'd gotten an official request from a passenger to watch his children for the time being. Alex casually approached the pool, and Maureen Stabler strode over to her at once, another little Stabler attached to her hip. They'd all grown so much since Alex had seen them last. "Aunt Alex!" Maureen exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across her face, having recognized her dad's old friend immediately.

**A/N: Did you catch my Fault and Titanic references in the beginning part? ("It doesn't make a bit of sense, but that's why I trust it") I decided to write this chapter in Alex's point of view to try and change it up and give more of a perspective on servant life on Titanic, next chapter is going to be povs of Elliot and Kathy. Another note, no, this is not an implied 'Alex is in love with Olivia' thing. I was going for former best friends. As always, read and review! You guys have been awesome so far! **


	5. Chapter 5: Protection

Chapter 5:

**A/N: Hello fanfiction community! Here is the 5****th**** update of Titanic! This might actually be the last one until Sunday because I have districts for debate team on Saturday and I have to prepare tomorrow afternoon. Also, if you like Harry Potter, check out my new Bellatrix/Voldemort story and my HP/SVU crossover which I might actually update later idk, anyways, enjoy Chapter 5 and its hints of E/O =) technically it's still the first day that they were on Titanic. No nights have passed yet. **

_Olivia's eyes kept threatening to close and she welcomed the fact that she was no longer shivering. "Wake up Liv, please you can't do this to me," pleaded Elliot. She wasn't moving. "OLIVIA!" he shouted and then he pressed his lips against her freezing cold ones, which, he noticed, were rimmed with blue. He kissed her with all that he had left in him as he struggled to keep her alive. Olivia attempted to open her eyes, but they were frozen shut. "It's okay Olivia, you don't have to open your eyes if you can't, just talk to me honey, okay? Let me know you're still with me," His request was met by Olivia stirring in his arms. _

"_Olive," she murmured. _

"_Yes, you're Olivia," he replied, hoping to God that her mind wasn't going to be affected by this. _

"_No…olive," she said a bit more forcefully. Olive? What the hell? _

"_Liv…I'm sorry, I don't have any olives on me at the moment," he explained. _

"_No, El, Olive….you, too," she whispered, and then he began to feel her pulse slow until it was barely there at all. _

"Really, El, I'm fine," Olivia protested as he led her into his second class stateroom to lay down on the small sofa. He wasn't as much worried about her health as he wanted to keep her away from Dean Porter for as long possible. He handed her another small glass of water.

"Just rest for as long as you need, and then I have something for the case that I wanted to go over with you," he said as he brought a blanket that was folded up on Eli's little cot in the corner of the room and laid it over Olivia. She was fast asleep in minutes, happily in her partner's compassionate care. Elliot watched Olivia sleep peacefully for a few minutes until his wife's voice jolted him out of his calm state of mind. He'd almost forgotten she was here. He was sharing this room with her and Eli, Lizzie and Dickie were across the hall, and Maureen and Kathleen were down a few rooms.

"Elliot? What is Olivia doing here?" Kathy yawned, and she strode forward to embrace her husband.

"She wasn't feeling well, she's resting," Elliot replied. He kissed Kathy back, but his eyes never left his partner's face.

"Can't she go back to her fancy first class cabin? She's Dean Porter's responsibility, not yours, Elliot," she snapped and made to wake up Olivia, but Elliot held her back.

"Let her sleep. We have to work later and she needs all the rest she can get. I didn't bring her here because I thought she was my responsibility, I brought her here to be taken care of. Period," he said, and Olivia stirred as his voice rose slightly. He could see the hurt and rejection on Kathy's face immediately after the words left his lips. "Kath I—"

"Don't bother Elliot, I'm going to go get something to eat," she muttered before storming out of the cabin and slamming the door behind her.

"El," Olivia murmured softly in her sleep. Elliot smiled and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Right here, Liv," he replied.

A persistent banging sound roused Olivia from what surprisingly, had been a very peaceful sleep. She blinked open her eyes and was momentarily shocked at the unfamiliar surroundings until she remembered the day's events. She was currently lying on a small sofa in the second-class cabin her partner was sharing with his wife and youngest son. Where was Elliot? She craned her neck and saw him opening the door and much to her shock, a livid Dean Porter stormed in. "Where the hell is she?" he bellowed. Eyes landing on Olivia, he stormed towards her and ripped the blanket off of her body. "I'm surprised you still have clothes on," he snapped, tugging Olivia into a standing position.

"How dare you insinuate-we would never—" Olivia began to protest, but Dean's glare silenced her.

"Come on Olivia, we're going," he growled.

"No! Elliot and I have work to do!" she protested.

"Yeah…because so much _work _gets done when the two of you are busy—" Elliot cut dean off by grabbing his forearm in a vice grip.

"Put her down you bastard and get out of my cabin, don't come back here again, do you understand me?" spat Elliot, who was unable to see the hurt look on Olivia's face for even another minute. Dean scowled and stomped off down the hallway. Elliot shut the door lightly and came to sit next to Olivia on the sofa. He laid a comforting hand on her knee and enveloped her in a hug he knew was much needed. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Elliot showed her the list of names Titanic's captain had given him earlier. "I have it narrowed down to a few possible Gitanos," he said, his hand never leaving Olivia's knee.

**A/N: Sort of a filler chapter to work on character development while I figure out where exactly I want to go with this lol I feel like I don't have enough detail. It's mostly dialogue and interior monologue, I'll try to work on establishing setting a bit more as the story progresses. Meanwhile, who's proud of Elliot right now? He sure put Dean in his place**


	6. Chapter 6: Gone

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm having a really horrible day, so reviews would make me really really happy. Here's chapter 6 of Titanic:**

_A chorus of memories flashed through Olivia's mind-some old, some recent. She could still feel Elliot's hand caressing her bleeding neck, his arms around her after Eli was born. I wish I was Eli's mother…she found herself thinking. Where did that even come from? Must be the cold. So cold. Olivia began to shiver violently again and she felt a pair of arms press her into his body. For some reason, Olivia thought of Sealview and Lowell Harris. "No! No!" she whispered forcefully and tried desperately to wrench herself out of the arms, but her body was numb and she couldn't move. _

"_Liv!" he exclaimed, his voice full of concern. She continued to thrash and he held her closer, softly massaging her until he felt her cam down. "Olivia, it's me, El," he said gently. _

"_El? I'm dying, aren't I?" _

"_Olivia, once we get out of this, we're going to be together, would you like that?" Inside, Olivia was bubbling with excitement. She and Elliot were going to be a family. A real, true family. However, her pre-frostbitten facial features couldn't relay her happiness. She wanted to be happy, but she knew it was all in vain. Maybe he would live, but it was too late for her. All she could choke out was,_

"_I want to die in your arms." _

"James DuValle, traveling in third class with his son Adam and his daughter Laura or Caledon Hockley traveling in first class with Alexander and Victoria Hockley," mused Olivia looking at the two names Elliot had circled.

"I'm betting on DuValle, criminals travel cheap. Third class is also the largest and there are a lot of foreigners, so there's a limited chance he'd be recognized and he'd blend in well. Plus, he wouldn't have to take care of the kids," Elliot explained.

"We can't rule out Hockley,"

"Who the hell picks a name like Caledon for an alias? It's DuValle, it's got to be!" exclaimed Elliot.

"Whatever you say. I'm not letting you make an arrest without an investigation," Olivia muttered half to herself.

"Well then let's head down to third class," Elliot said, getting up off of the cream-coloured sofa as he did so.

"Dressed like this? Because we totally won't stick out," Elliot seemed to take her words into consideration for a minute and then he held up a finger signaling Olivia to wait a minute. He walked into the bedroom and emerged with a small pot of dark eye makeup in his hand. He unscrewed the lid, dunked his finger into it, and proceeded to smear the stuff all over his face, neck, and arms. He then held it out to Olivia. "Ready to get dirty, Liv?" She streaked a bit of eye-shadow across her cheek reluctantly. "I'm going to go get you something less dressy of Kathy's- have fun making yourself look like you live in the slums," he said jokingly and retreated back into the bedroom again. Olivia, meanwhile, was trying to come up with an identity to use while staking out third class. She doubted anyone there would ask her for official identification, but she would need a name other than 'Olivia Benson'. She'd always liked the name Marie, it had a soft, elegant sound to it. "Marie Langston," she murmured under her breath, not knowing where the last name came from, but it would work.

"Robert Langston, at your service," said Elliot behind her. She gasped, startled, and then chuckled quietly.

"Robert, really, El?" she didn't question the fact that he'd offered to be her husband for the operation.

"First thing that came to mind," he said causally before tossing a black sweater of Kathy's over to Olivia, who pulled it over her designer blouse. "Let's go kick Gitano's ass!"

The first words that came to Olivia's mind upon entering the third class part of the ship were dirty, crowded, and loud. Elliot grabbed her arm and led her past a group of drunken men , who, although the first stars were only just beginning to shine, looked like they'd been lit for quite some time. "Don't make eye contact with them, Liv" he growled under his breath.

"I'm a cop El, I know. You don't have to be so overprotective," she snapped back, for she was tired of him watching over her like a mother hen. She was a police officer and was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. "How the hell are we going to find Duvalle in this?" she hissed in his ear. Apparently he had not thought that far ahead.

"Excuse me!" he called, poking an older woman in the back. She turned around to reveal a shrunken, old face. "I'm looking for a James DuValle….he's traveling with two little kids—" Elliot began, but she cut him off and began shouting in another language, Italian, it seemed. Olivia couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Wow El..err..Robert, that's such an effective method if you're looking to find someone!"

"Because you have such a better way."

"Hmm….who, by chance, are you looking for?"

Olivia and Elliot spun around to face a relatively well-dressed man (far overdressed for third class) with finely styled dark hair sneering at them like they were rubbish.

"I'm looking for James DuValle, my brother," Olivia lied easily.

"Brother? And who, praytell, are you?" the man snapped back.

"My name is Marie Langston, this is my husband, Robert," she said, indicating Elliot, standing beside her with a firm grip on her forearm.

"Is it now?" Olivia wasn't liking his line of questioning, it was like he somehow knew or recognized her.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Hmm…I'm actually looking for Mr. DuValle myself, we have a bit of a matter of business to arrange," he said. "Why don't I bring you with me-just you, Mrs. Langston. If you truly are his sister, he should recognize you immediately and we won't have a problem then, will we?" Olivia wasn't at all liking where this was going.

"Why can't Robert come?" The man shrugged in reply. At that moment, Elliot saw a flash of golden curls that matched the picture of the missing little boy, Ryan, that he had in his pocket.

"I'll be right back, dear," he said, patting Olivia gently on the arm. He hated to leave her, but the job had to come first.

The man smirked, following Elliot's gaze as his accomplice allowed Ryan to bait Elliot Stabler. "Come on with me, _dear_, and we'll go find your brother," he said, grabbing Olivia forcefully by the arm and leading her away. Olivia wanted to scream, but at this time, she wasn't in danger, there were other people around. It was no use blowing her cover for no legitimate reason. He pushed through a crowd of men in a heated poker game surrounded by empty liquor bottles and they were intercepted at the third class stairwell by someone that caused Olivia to choke in fear. "Found her. She was pretending to be a third class passenger, rather weak disguise if you ask me," the arrogant man said as he pushed her into the arms of the waiting Dean Porter. Both men laughed mockingly at Olivia.

"Thank you, Cal, I am in your debt. I'll certainly be taking her somewhere where she won't have the opportunity to get in your way again," Dean's grin was almost demonic as he glared at Olivia, who willed herself not to express her fear.

Meanwhile, Elliot continued to push through the masses of people everywhere, drinking and dancing about, calling Ryan's name loudly. Suddenly, he realized he couldn't see the child anymore. He was gone. And so was Olivia.

**A/N: The evil guy from Titanic is here! Again, today was a terrible, horrible, no good very bad day. Review please? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been really busy, but I made it into the top 7 at debate districts, which was awesome**


	7. Chapter 7: Mirror Images

**A/N: Today is a bit better of a day than yesterday was (the reviews made me happier, so thanks!) As always, you're all amazing for continuing to read my story and review my chapters. Keep up the good work, there's an intense E/O moment coming up within the next couple of chapters. Anyways, chapter 7 is here for your shipping (haha…and they're on a ship) pleasure-enjoy! ~platarozaluna**

_He leaned back in the bunk-bed and slowly blinked open his eyes. He became conscious of the fact that there were several wool blankets nestled around him, yet he was still shivering. He felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head as he struggled to remember where he was. He groaned and the woman standing in the corner of the little room, arm resting on the doorframe, looked up immediately and smiling broadly, leaned over his bedside and kissed him on the center of his forehead. "I'm so glad you're alright," she said in voice filled with relief. He gently ran his finger along her jaw-line, trying to remember who she was. He may have been fine physically, but he didn't know his name. He didn't know anything. "Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked. Her hair was windblown and slightly damp, her voice quavered with shock and an undertone of fear. _

"_Something warm please, a cup of coffee would be great," he replied, noticing that his voice was scratchy as if it hadn't been used in awhile. She touched his bicep gently for a moment, and then left the room. _

Damn. He spun around looking for them, but they weren't there. They weren't anywhere.

Dean led Olivia back up to first class. "If you make one sound, you'll never speak again, do I make myself clear?" He snapped. When Olivia didn't nod, he snatched her hand and brought it to his hip, where she felt the unmistakable feel of a gun holster. Her gun. "Didn't they teach you to pay attention in cop school, Livvie?" he smirked, eyes gleaming at her look of plain shock. She had no choice but to comply as her deranged fiancé walked her back up to their cabin and flung upon the door. "Stay here, bitch!" he commanded, and slammed the door. Olivia heard the lock click shut, and slowly collapsed on the red Victorian sofa, scared out of her mind about what he was going to do to her next and hoping Elliot had at least saved Ryan. Elliot. Her partner would never let anything happen to her, this cabin would be the first place he checked when he noticed she wasn't with him anymore, and, with this happy thought, Olivia fell calmly asleep.

"OLIVIA!" bellowed Elliot, forgetting about Ryan and his cover. He came upon a group of men in a heated poker game, puffing away on cheap cigars. "Excuse me," he panted. "Have any of you seen a woman come by here recently. Medium height, short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a black sweater. She was with a dark-haired guy in a suit," The men all gave him blank stares until one spoke up.

"Oh, I saw her. She was the one Cal had by the arm, I wouldn't trust him, they went up the steps, I'd get her back quick if I were you, mister," the sandy-haired young man said. As much as Elliot wanted to run up to Olivia, he knew he needed to find as much out about her captor as he could. He could be Gitano, himself.

"What's your name?" he asked the man.

"Jack. Jack Dawson, at your service," he replied.

"Well, Jack, I need you tell me about this Cal guy. As much as you know, he's taken my partner,"

**April 11****th****, 1912 or 2010…whichever you prefer**

The following morning, Olivia stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She found that she'd fallen asleep very uncomfortably on the sofa in her cabin. Why the hell am I not in bed? She wondered. Then, she remembered. Dean Porter. Her stupid boyfriend—no no…fiancé.

"Are you alright?" Olivia's head snapped up at the unfamiliar female voice. A young woman with long red curls wearing a violet dress who looked a bit like Casey Novak was sitting in the regal backed arm chair across the room, eyeing Olivia with the utmost interest.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my cabin?" hissed Olivia, going into cop mode.

"Pardon me, my name is Rose Dewitt Bukater. I'm here, because my fian—err…Mr. Hockley instructed me to watch you. Basically, we're locked in here," she replied stiffly, looking thoroughly bored with her situation.

"Excuse me, did I hear you right? That man, Cal, that took me is your fiancé?"

"Unfortunately, and not by my choice," she said, looking at the ground. Olivia became aware that in this dejected young woman, she was seeing a mirror of herself.

"Caledon Hockley is rich as hell. He's engaged to Rose Dewitt Bukater, the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Her parent's set up the marriage, she hates him. He's a real swine,"

"How long have you known Rose?" Elliot asked, in interrogation mode now.

"Met her this afternoon, she was looking out over the ship. So beautiful. I had to say something," Jack replied with a smile. He reminded Elliot somewhat of himself, however, when he thought of his "Rose", it was not Kathy that came to mind, but Olivia and he was not ashamed.

**A/N: I had A BRILLIANT IDEA FOR THIS STORY AS I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER! SO EXCITED TO WRITE MORE! (yes, I know that technically Jack and Rose didn't meet until the suicide thing, but I changed it a little bit for the purpose of the story)**


	8. Chapter 8: Fates Intertwined

**A/N: 2****nd**** Update of the night! I think this makes up for my absence from this website over the past few days lol-Chapter 8 time!**

_Olivia watched Elliot as he slept. He looked so peaceful, yet, so disturbed at the same time. She approached his bedside and began to lightly stroke the side of his face. "El, love, it's me," she whispered soothingly in his ear. He didn't move. "El?" Nothing. Couldn't he hear her? Feel her? She bent down and kissed him on the lips, awaiting any kind of response, but he remained still. _

_Elliot stirred in his sleep. He'd thought he had heard someone say his name. He opened his eyes, and no one was there. He felt somehow calmer than he had since his initial wakeup, and he settled further into sleep. _

_When Elliot opened his eyes, Olivia felt fluttery. In fact, she felt nothing but airy since she'd woken up. When and where had she woken up again? She couldn't exactly remember, but then again, the Titanic had been a terrible trauma. She was happy though, that Elliot was okay, although he hadn't acknowledged her when he opened his eyes. Probably the shock, she thought. _

_Just then, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Jack Dawson stood behind her, a ring of gold around him. Olivia rubbed her eyes, thinking she was seeing things. _

"_Have you seen Rose anywhere?" he asked in a voice full of concern. _

"_No, I haven't…but Jack, I think…"she started. No, it couldn't be. Was he, or wasn't he? He seemed to be floating an inch or so off the ground and was relatively translucent. "Jack—you're dead."_

**10:00 pm April 10****th****: **

"I think it would be best if you turned in for the night, I'll get Olivia back for you. Well, I'll have Rose convince Cal to let her go. I mean really, what could he need her for? I'll get her back," Jack Dawson promised his new friend. Elliot wanted to say no, but given the situation, Olivia might actually be better off if everything was handled naturally. From what Jack had told him, he didn't think Cal was Gitano, but he was probably an accomplice, and Elliot couldn't draw any more attention to the fact that he and Olivia were cops. Reluctantly, he agreed to let Jack have a chance.

**April 11****th****: **

"So, your parents are forcing you to marry Caledon Hockley?" asked Olivia. Rose made a disgusted face.

"Well, my mother. My father left and took the money. All we have is the name to give my mother her precious status, so I need to marry into wealth," Rose explained.

"I'm sorry, isn't there anything you could do?"

"Perhaps, but it's honestly not worth it. If I run away, they'll find me," She looked down at the ground again before meeting Olivia's eyes and asking her own question.

"Olivia, you have a choice. Why are you marrying Dean Porter if he treats you like this? Do you love him that much?"

"No, I don't. The man I love has been married for over twenty years," Olivia said thoughtfully. _The man I love…_how strange it sounded, yet, at the same time, so right. It felt right.

"And that's your partner, Elliot, right?"

"How do you know who Elliot is?"

"Dean and Cal talk. I'm not allowed to interrupt, so I listen and learn," Rose replied simply. Olivia was now convinced that Cal couldn't be Gitano, because Rose's family had known him forever. Wait…something wasn't adding up.

"Rose, who are Alexander and Victoria?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Alexander and Victoria, Cal's children, you must know of them, supposedly they're on this boat."

"Olivia, whoever told you this is a liar. Cal doesn't have children, and if he does, they aren't here and they didn't get on the ship with them, that's for certain. I was right there," she said incredulously.

Either this list was bogus….or Caledon Hockley was an accomplice to Gitano. He could have used his money to register the kidnapped children under his name, and paid off the higher ups so that they wouldn't ask for further identification or proof. In that case, the real Gitano could be any of the men aboard the ship. Not necessarily one who was listed under families.

"The children roaming this ship under the names Alexander and Victoria Hockley are the unfortunate victims of a kidnapping," Olivia said gravely and Rose's eyes widened in shock. Then, she shrugged.

"It doesn't surprise me. Someone probably paid Cal to cover for him."

Olivia and Elliot's jobs had just gotten about a million times more complicated. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Both Olivia and Rose's faces brightened. Someone was going to let them out!

"Olivia Benson! I found a young man out here who was looking all over for you!" a woman's voice called through the door.

"Probably El," she murmured to Rose, her grin spreading from ear to ear. When she opened the door however, she received the shock of her life.

"Alex Cabot!" she exclaimed at the same time Rose shouted, "Jack Dawson!"


	9. Chapter 9: No Way Out

**A/N: Hello! Chapter 9 is here =) yay! I have study hall tomorrow, so I'll probably be able to work on chapter 10, then. It's funny because my study hall teacher's name is Miss Benson lol I'm happy because I'm in my school's spring play which is going to be Sweeney Tood the Demon Barber of Fleet Street-I'm dying of excitement, Sweeney Todd is one of my favorites. Anyway, only one short update tonight because I have a huge AP Biology test tomorrow, enjoy, and as always, review per favore =)**

_The next time Elliot awoke, she was standing above him again, a hot cup of coffee in her hand. "Thanks," he mumbled, gratefully accepting it. Meanwhile, Olivia watched Alex enter Elliot's cabin room and hand him a steaming hot beverage, not even noticing that she was standing there. _

"_Al! It's me!" she exclaimed loudly. Why was no one answering her? _

_When Elliot took a swig of the steaming hot coffee, he began to remember. The woman with the blond hair and glasses came into focus and was recognizeable as Alex Cabot. He was happy to see her, but something seemed wrong. "Olivia?" he called softly. _

"_Right here, El, baby!" she replied standing in front of Alex and pressing her face up against his. _

"_Alex? Where is Olivia?" he asked. Olivia rounded on her friend. _

"_Al, is he blind or something, I'm right here!" It was as though Alex was ignoring her. _

"_Where is she?" Elliot asked again. _

Olivia opened the door wider, allowing Alex and Jack to come farther into the room. "Alex you're….you're not…" Olivia stammered, trying to wrap her head around the fact that her former best friend wasn't dead, but was standing directly in front of her, very much alive.

"Not dead, yeah, yeah, I know. I've been in the Witness Protection Program, a job as a servant on the Titanic was the chance of a lifetime for Samantha Riley, "Alex explained, cutting off Olivia's shocked stutters.

"Samantha Riley?" Olivia echoed. Realization dawned on her and she smiled slightly. "You were the gym assistant that helped me when I passed out."

"And the waitress when you were with your asshole of a fiancé. Would you mind telling me why you're marrying him?" Alex asked exasperatedly.

"I was wondering that, myself," said Rose quietly. Olivia sighed.

"I don't know, I felt like my life was spinning out of control when I started dating Dean. I thought if I didn't marry him, I'd never have anyone in my life. Now, I'm just going along with it so he doesn't brain me," she admitted regretfully.

"Liv! You investigate special victim's crimes, how could you let yourself become a special victim?" Alex's tone was one of concern, not criticism. Olivia only shook her head sadly.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to marry him on this ship tomorrow, he already has the dress. How could I have said yes, there's no way out!" Olivia exclaimed, suddenly realizing the magnitude of what she had committed to. By tomorrow night, she was going to be Olivia Porter. Alex reached out and gave her friend a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Olivia, we're going to get you out of this. You never have to marry someone if you don't want to,"

Jack spoke up at that time, for the first time since he'd arrived at Olivia's cabin. "Your partner, Elliot, was really worried about you. That's why I came looking for you. Now, I can go back and tell him all of this, and you'll probably be out of this wedding in no time, he really looks out for you."

"Yeah, he does," Olivia replied and her heart sank. Dean had her gun, and therefore, meant business. She didn't want Elliot to get hurt on her behalf.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever met either of you, Liv, are they friends of yours?" asked Alex, donning a most confused expression.

"I met Rose this morning, and this is the first time I've ever met Jack," she said in response. Alex shot Jack a puzzled look.

"I'm not stalking her. I saw Cal take her, Elliot was looking for her and I've been helping him. Our good friend Mr. Hockley needs to be brought down from his superiority bubble. He can't always win," Jack explained. Olivia smiled warmly at the fact that not only was Elliot looking for her (he cared!), but a total stranger had come to her rescue.

"I'm Rose, Cal's erm…..fiancé," Rose said reluctantly, holding out her slender hand for Alex to shake.

"You're marrying the man that took Olivia?"

"I have to. It's…arranged. There's no way out."

"What is it with you women, have you no dignity? Independence? Feminism, anything? You're just going to let these men walk all over you like they own you and not do a thing about it?" shouted Alex incredulously. Rose began to cry and Jack looked her square in the eye.

"Listen to me, Rose. You're an adult and you're smart. You don't have to listen to them if you truly don't want to, you can make your own decisions," he said in a clear voice that reflected wisdom. She blinked up at him and then scoffed.

"I know that—I don't need you to look out for me like I'm a child, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she hissed in retort.

"Then act on it," he replied, brushing his arm briefly against her shoulder before straightening up. Olivia thought these two mirrored her and Elliot to an exact likeness. In this way, her new friends were almost eerie.

"Okay, well, as much as I'd like to hang out with you guys, I have to get back to work before my absence is noted. Olivia, I will be back to check on you and help you get out of doing this. Everything is going to be fine. Remember, if you guys see me around the ship, I'm Sam, ok?" Alex reminded them. They nodded and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What now?" asked Olivia.

"Now, we leave, come on Olivia," Jack beckoned to her as he and Rose got up off the sofa and headed towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To find your partner, of course!" exclaimed Rose. A grin broke across Olivia's face and she was just about to reply, when a familiar throat clearing caused her to nearly pass out.

"Well…well…well…" snarled the voice from the doorway. Dean Porter stood there, his gaze as malicious as Olivia had ever seen it, piercing into the souls of the trio in the room. He rounded on Rose first.

"If you don't want your fiancé to hear that you're talking to that third class animal again, I would leave immediately. And you," he spat, turning to Jack, who took the hint and scrambled to his feet to follow Rose out the door. He cast one final, promising look back at Olivia. She knew that his determined expression meant that he would bring help, probably in the form of Alex and Elliot, she just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

**A/N: I love your reviews, they literally make my entire day when I see that a new one has been left overnight. Tell me how you feel =) I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen in the rest of the story as well as the sequel at this point**


	10. Chapter 10: If Only to Save You

**A/N: Yesterday, the guy who I have loved through everything that's happened to me, to him, and to us as a collective over several years told me that 'things have chnaged' and he basically doesn't care anymore and has other interests. I've been through a lot, but I don't think I've ever felt worse. At least, not recently. He wasn't just my love, he was my best friend, my confidant, my personal Elliot. Cheer me up, please and write me a very much appreciated review, it would make my day. Here's chapter 10 for your entertainment purposes and, no, I don't own them**

"_Olivia—"Jack began. _

"_No! You're dead! Leave me and go into the light, Jack!" _

"_Olivia, look down," he instructed. She did so, and screamed. She was like him-floating about a foot or so off the ground, airily, her body translucent as if misted. _

"_No!" she pleaded. _

"_Olivia, you died. It's over," he said sadly. At this, she wrapped her arms around Elliot, refusing to let him go, thinking that maybe this was all a horrible nightmare. She rubbed her hands along his forearms and cheeks. _

"_Please tell me you feel me, El, please tell me it's not over. I want to be with you, I love you, I love you so much and I never got to say it—please please look at me!" tears streamed down her face as she held onto him, refusing to believe it. _

_Elliot looked up at Alex and repeated his question again. Her eyes instantly filled with tears, and it occurred to Elliot that he had never seen Alex Cabot cry. _

"_We're going to have the funeral….back in New York, it's what she would have wanted. She deserves a full officers funeral," Alex choked. _

"_No!" exclaimed Elliot. _

_Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around him, crying softly into his chest. _

"_It's okay, Elliot. Please don't cry. I never wanted to cause you any pain, I'm not cold anymore, I feel great," she whispered softly to him, forcing a small smile that he couldn't see. _

_Elliot couldn't breathe. Couldn't feel anything but shock. Cold, hard shock nipping at the core of his being. She couldn't be dead. She had to survive. This was all a very very sick joke. _

_He looked up at Alex again, tears streaking her face as she choked out a sob. _

"_Liv…..I want to see her, where is she?" _

"_I'm right here El, baby can't you see me?" she rubbed his shoulder rhythmically._

"Olivia, didn't you promise me that you would behave yourself?" he snarled.

"Dean I-"

"Didn't you!"

"I—I" her stammering was cut off by Dean slapping her across the face. She gently rubbed the spot where his hand had made contact, hoping it wouldn't leave a mark. Dean pulled a rag out of his pocket and held it to Olivia's face. She could smell the strong scent of chloroform. He shoved the rag on her nose and she crumpled at the foot of the red armchair, unconscious.

"WHAT!" bellowed Elliot, upon hearing Jack's repot back. Elliot rammed his service weapon into it's holster and was about to go storming down to the cabin when Alex pulled him back.

"You're on a case, right? What if Porter and Cal are the guys you're looking for?" Alex suggested.

"Porter may be an ass, but he's FBI," Elliot grumbled.

"So?"

"We have to find her before he beats the shit out of her."

**April 12****th****:**

When Olivia blinked open her eyes, she became conscious of the fact that she was in an incredibley cramped space—some sort of storage crevice that was most definitely not made for a human body to be stuffed into. The overwhelming stench of death filled the space, causing her to become nauseated in only a short time. She shifted her body weight only to find that she was shoved on top of something soft. She quickly ran her fingers along the surface, and her fingers were coated with what was unmistakably human blood.

**So yeah…I know I won't be updating tomorrow because I have winter formal and a sleepover at a friend's house, but I didn't want to leave y'all hanging until Sunday night, so I posted this baby update for right now. =) Obviously, it's main focus is on the future part. It's time for some serious Porter crushing I'm thinking—aka time for the 'UnStabler' Who could the dead body be? hmmmm**


	11. Chapter 11: To Bring You Justice

**A/N: Thank you all so much for being so nice and understanding! You're the best readers ever =) and to reward your kindness in reviews ,etc. I'm going to make this chapter extra long and amazing! Enjoy! Also, a special thanks to Briana E, lawandorderSVUismylife, edge15684, ladystabler, and SilvrBlade for continuing to read and review aka keep my motivation up =P ~platarozaluna**

_Elliot laid in the bed quiet and still for so long that he didn't notice Alex leave. How could she be dead? It had been cold, certainly, but she was so strong. How was it that he, Elliot, had survived unscathed and normal, while she had lost her life? There were so many things that he wished he could have told her, he realized as a single tear ran down his cheek. So much time over the years, yet, so little time overall. "Olivia," he choked out. "Wherever you are, I hope you find happiness. I hope right now you're in heaven wearing the angel wings you have always deserved and surrounded in pure golden light. You were the best partner, friend, and….love I could have ever asked for. I wish I had told you years ago how I felt about you. I love you Olivia, always have, and always will. We could have had months, years even, yet for one night, you were my own perfect, beautiful love and I thank you for that. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you've given me and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I failed you as a partner, Liv, and I'm sorry," he finally broke and let it all out. After all, it was his fault that she wasn't with him. It was his fault that his beautiful partner now floated in the sea, and would eventually sink forever with The Ship of Dreams. _

_Olivia couldn't stand to see Elliot so broken. His beautiful confession left her without words, but she gathered him in her arms and whispered earnestly back, "It wasn't your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself, I was stupid for not getting on that lifeboat when I had the chance, but hell, I'm glad I didn't. I'm so happy to have died after that night with you. You were amazing, El. If it weren't for you, I would have froze to death a lot sooner than I did, but death was inevitable," she was crying now, too, as she wiped away his tears with a flick of her finger and she gently climbed into the bed with him and laid her head on his rapidly rising and falling chest. _

_Elliot could smell a light vanilla scent in the air, like the shampoo she always wore. He could feel her presence all around him. Her smile, her laughter—she was everywhere. _

"_Make it stop! Haven't you hurt me enough? God damnit!" he bellowed at last. If she couldn't be with him, he wanted this haunting presence to go away. _

"_But El—it's me, baby, it's Liv," she assured him and then began to slowly massage his shoulders until he fell off into a fitful sleep. _

"_I can't cross over El, not until I know you're going to be alright," she murmured as she ran her fingers through his hair. _

Together, Elliot and Jack kicked the door in, with Alex following closely behind them in her maid's uniform.

"You know, you two, I could have just used my master key," she mused, holding up a White Star Line keyring.

Everything inside the room seemed relatively in place, except for the fact that Olivia and Porter were nowhere to be found.

"Damnit!" Elliot bellowed.

"Shut up! Do you _want _to draw attention to yourself?" Alex hissed in his ear. He brushed her off and turned to Jack.

"Where do you think he took her?"

"No idea, we can see if Rose can wheedle it out of Cal somehow, but I don't want him to hurt her," said Jack and Elliot nodded in agreement.

"We need to find Cal, he has the kids registered in his name and, according to Rose, Alexander and Victoria Hockley do not exist, so, if we can find him, we'll find Ryan, Rebecca, and Olivia," Elliot concluded, and he, Alex, and Jack set off to track down one Caledon Hockley.

Meanwhile, Olivia was trying to get over the fact that she was squished on top of a dead body. In all her years in SVU, she had never been in a more uncomfortable or revolting situation. What made matters worse was the fact that she couldn't see to get away from it, so she made do by pushing herself up against the wall and leaving only her legs and feet on top of the body. She felt around with her arms searching for a way out, finding none, she sighed, only to realize that it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe. Where the hell am I? she wondered and she began to pound loudly on the walls. "Help me!" she shouted, but no one came. It was like she'd been buried alive. A soft sound incredibly close to her shocked Olivia into submission. Skin crawling, she listened intently to the unmistakable sound of someone faintly breathing very close to her. Her heart began to pound against her chest. If only she could see what was about to happen, that wouldn't make it quite so bad. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself.

They found Rose standing on the first class promenade, overlooking the ocean. She appeared to be deep in thought and didn't notice the approach of her three new friends.

"Jack! What are you doing here? How did they let you come out here?" she exclaimed, for third class passengers were definitely not allowed to simply wander the first class deck.

"Oh the wonders that can be done with Ellliot Stabler's badge, I'm assisting an investigation, so I have special privileges," he said cockily, causing her to laugh lightly, but the look on Elliot's face brought seriousness back to her eyes.

"Did you find Olivia?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, not yet. We came to ask you where we might be able to find Cal at this time, he needs to be questioned not only about the kidnapping of an officer, but about these supposed children of his," Elliot explained gruffly.

"But Cal doesn't have children, he—"" Rose started, but Elliot cut her off.

"We know. That's where the problem lies."

"He'd be having an after lunch smoke in the Lounge right about now, I recommend you be careful, he an be an incredibly insidious man when he wants to be,"

"Thank you, Rose," said Elliot gratefully. He was ready to give this guy the kick in the ass he deserved and get justice for Olivia, Rose, and those poor children.

"It's going to be alright, Rose. You aren't going to have to marry him," Jack assured the young woman by placing a strong hand on her delicate shoulder.

"Help…..me…please," Olivia heard a small child's voice whimper beside her. She placed her hand on the body's chest and felt it lightly rising and falling amidst a pool of blood. Oh my god! He was alive!

"It's going to be okay, sweetie. My name is Olivia, I'm going to help you, but first, you have to tell me your name and what happened to you," she whispered, going into work-mode.

"I'm Ryan and-" he broke off into a fit of coughing, and Olivia rubbed his chest soothingly, trying to find the wound site so that she could apply pressure and hopefully stop the bleeding long enough for help to arrive.

"It's okay Ryan, please tell me who did this to you,"

"The…..bad man with the funny hair. He said I had to pretend my name was Alex and act good. Another guy was saying "Ryan!" real loud and I went over to him and the bad man hurted me and put me in the floor," he cried out. So Cal was Gitano! Olivia realized, and as she soothed Ryan, something clicked in her mind.

"Ryan, honey, did you say the bad man put you in the floor?"

**a/n: I hope you enjoyed my chapter! =) Pretty epic, huh? So, what's going to happen next? Click on that little yellow speech bubble like you have been so amazingly doing and let me know what you think-my goal is to reach 50 reviews between this chapter and the next one I post. Keep up the good work! I'm going to study for SATs and then maybe post another update later =P**


	12. Chapter 12: For Her

**A/N: Another day of two updates! Yay! I already started working on the sequel to this story lol There are only going to be a few more chapters left of this one-as always read & review like the amazing readers you are! Remember, my goal is to reach 50 reviews, that would be incredible! This chapter is the last one that's going to have a ''future'' part. The rest of the chapters are all going to be present. If I give away anymore of the future, what purpose will the sequel serve =P**

_Elliot took a walk along the deck of the Carpathia to clear his head, but he could still feel her around him. Everything looked blurry around him and the sounds of the other people seemed to press in on him, getting progressively louder and louder until Elliot found himself running, but he still couldn't get away from them. He still couldn't get away from her. _

_Olivia slipped her hand into Elliot's in an effort to calm him down. "I haven't left you, baby," she whispered into his ears, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. _

_Elliot found himself t the bow of the ship, hands on the railing, shaking. He wanted Olivia to be here, but he wanted her presence gone. Yet, selfishly, he took some small comfort in it. He was a failure of a partner, he was a failure of an officer. He'd failed to protect the one who mattered most to him. Without thinking, he began to slowly climb over the railing. _

"_No! Elliot! No!" shrieked Olivia, as she grabbed on to his arm and desperately struggled to pull him back over. "Help me!" she shouted in vain as Elliot grew closer and closer to ending it. _

_Elliot's heart pounded in his chest as he looked out over the water. So peaceful, yet the murder weapon that had helped him to kill his partner. If he jumped, he would be with her again. There bodies could lie side by side on the ocean floor and they would be together forever. "Forgive me, kids," he murmured under his breath, although if he was really thinking about his children, he wouldn't be doing this. They didn't deserve to have a father who wasn't strong enough. _

"_Elliot! No…please no! You didn't kill me and it wasn't your fault! I'm the one who wasn't strong enough to keep breathing for you, forgive me for hurting you, please and don't this! Dear god…don't do this! I haven't left you-I'm right here and we can work through this together if you trust me enough!" she pleaded as she sobbed and clutched his arm. _

_He let go with one arm and prepared to jump. In that moment, he hated everything. He hated God, he hated life, and he hated Olivia Benson. _

"_Don't do it," the voice behind him sounded so much like hers that he willed himself to turn around, however, this figure had long red curls and a man's black jacket pulled around her. Her eyes were hollow with grief, yet her voice was strong. He found himself hating that this woman was still alive when Olivia had died. _

"_Get the hell away from me, Rose!" he hissed. _

"_Take my hand, I'll pull you back in," she instructed him. _

"_I hate you Rose! Go off with your precious Jack Dawson and leave me the hell alone! What I do is none of your business!" he spat. _

"_While I admit it wasn't any of my business, it is now because I'm involved. For your information, Jack is dead and I'm not about to watch you gamble away something I watched him fight so hard for, so be glad you're alive and get your ass back over that rail," Rose snapped and it occurred to Elliot that he had never seen her this angry before. She had brainwashed from a young age to keep her emotions in check, but all of that seemed to have sunk with Titanic. In her fury, she reminded him of Olivia. Somehow, he hated her even more for keeping it together after Jack's death while he was hanging off of a steamship after Olivia's. To be fair, he'd known Olivia for 12 years. She'd known Jack for 4 days. _

"_Go to hell, Rose. If you really loved Jack, you'd be over here with me," he spat and he was satisfied that his words seemed to have stung her, as they had brought tears to her eyes. _

"_Would Olivia want you to do this?"_

"_I hate Olivia!" _

"_No you don't," Rose replied simply. "Although," she mused. "Maybe you do, because if you really loved her, you would be over here with me. Olivia wanted nothing more than life, which you have, and are willingly giving up, what does that say about you?"_

"_That I deserve to die," said Elliot as he wiped sweat off of his brow. _

"_Really? Hmm….well, you survived the first time, what if you survived again?" _

"_I wouldn't."_

"_Wouldn't you?" Rose asked him as she slipped off her left shoe. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" _

"_Someone very dear to my heart once said, "You jump, I jump," she replied in a voice full of emotion. She slipped off her right shoe. _

"_You're insane," he said, but with less malice in his voice as he was overcome with the full magnitude of what he was doing. _

"_Come on," Rose's voice softened as she held out her hand again. _

"_Take her hand, Elliot, please, for me, baby," murmured Olivia as she lifted Elliot's hand that wasn't gripping the railing and placed it into Rose's outstretched palm. _

_Elliot didn't know why he took her hand, but he did and he reluctantly allowed her to lead him over the railing as Olivia (unbeknownst to Elliot) clung to his side. She wouldn't have wanted him to do it. He'd already let her down once, he couldn't do it again. _

"_You're okay, I've got you. Everything is going to be alright," Rose murmured gently to him. _

**A/N: Yeah… I know you're probably all annoyed at me about the fact that this chapter is all future, but again, it's the last future part until the sequel! (*is excited*) anyways, you can all look forward to more Titanic-y fun tonight or tomorrow, as always-read and review =)**


	13. Chapter 13: Death Always Gets His Way

**A/N: hello world! It's Chapter 13 time already! This story is going by so fast! I'm glad that my writer's block has taken a temporary leave of me and I plan to take advantage of that fact for as long as I can. Who's glad El didn't jump? I was already cruel enough to kill off Liv, I wouldn't kill, El too**

"Tell me where Olivia is!" Elliot demanded, grabbing Cal by the lapels of his jacket.

"Now now Detective Stabler, calm down," Cal sneered. "Is that any way to treat your superiors?" Elliot punched Cal in the jaw, causing him to wince in pain.

"Gentlemen, restrain him. It's time we taught our low-mannered guest how to treat those more important than himself with respect," Cal snapped. At this, Dean Porter and another man that Elliot hadn't seen before grabbed him and knocked him to the floor. Dean pulled out a pistol, cocked it, and pointed it at Elliot. Elliot winced and reached for his own gun, only to find that it was no longer in its holster.

"Looking for this, detective?" the second man twirled it between his fingers while grinning demonically.

"You're just as dumb as your partner, god, no wonder you haven't found those little kids yet," Dean scoffed.

"What do you know about Ryan and Rebecca?"

"Enough. Listen, I'll return them to you, unharmed, if you'll cut me a deal," Cal proposed.

"I have nothing to pay you with,"

"Oh…contraire..and no, I don't want your money," Cal smirked again and realization set into Elliot as to what exactly they were trying to do.

"No!" he shouted. "You're not going to hurt Olivia!"

"Aww…isn't that cute, he cares about his precious little partner," the second man mocked.

"Enough, Lovejoy. Hmm…It's a shame Olivia doesn't care about you," he said, rounding on Elliot. Lovejoy laughed out loud, and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Olivia!"

"Right, that's why she was dating me. That's why she told me she loved me as she kissed me. That's why I'm marrying her, because I don't know her. Haha that's funny, isn't it?" said Dean sarcastically as Cal kicked him in the side again.

"You're such an insignificant man, Elliot Stabler. You always strutted about thinking you were so great because you were the perfect working man supporting his picture perfect family with his perfect partner and his perfect freaking life. But do you want to know something Elliot? A secret-just you and I-" said Dean as he dropped down to Elliot's level, still training the gun on him. "I won. As of this time tomorrow night, Olivia will be mine. Kathy will be dead, and your children will be our children. How would you feel about me transferring to Special Victims Unit, huh? What if my desk was across from Olivia's and I came home to her everyday as my wife, would you like that?"

"SHUT UP!" Elliot bellowed, landing his foot square in Dean Porter's jaw, causing him to stumble backwards and crash into the small table in the corner.

"You're going to regret what you just did," growled Cal and he picked up the pistol on the ground and threw it at Elliot's head, knocking him out cold.

Olivia took deep, gasping breaths as she lay trapped in an area quickly becoming void of oxygen. Ryan choked up more blood before answering her.

"Yeah..he…he…he..opened up the floor and put me in it," he stammered as though afraid she too, was going to hurt him. Olivia held the little boy close to her and whispered soothingly in his ear.

"I'm going to get you help, sweetie and then you're going to be with your sister again, would you like that?"

"Yeah…yeah…please help me! It hurts so much!" he pleaded. Olivia began to feel around the 'ceiling' above her, hoping to find some form of door or loose wood that Porter or Cal or whomever had opened up to shove their unconscious bodies inside. She could feel her lungs tightening from the lack of air flow. _Come on…._she willed herself. _Just….a little bit more and then…then I can…then I can_

"OLIVIA!" screamed Ryan as she slumped forward and passed out.

*Olivia was dreaming*

_The day was overcast. Gray clouds hung low in the misty sky, threatening to spill over with rain at any moment. The ocean waves thrashed menacingly as a tropical breeze whipped Olivia's hair in her face. The sand felt soft beneath her feet and in that instant, she wanted nothing more than to sink into it. Figures were coming towards her in the fog, surrounding her on all sides. "Leave me alone!" she screamed. "What did I do?" A ship was coming towards her, distant at first, a speck on the invisible horizon, but as it drew closer, she could see that the flags were at half mast, the sign of mourning. People began to disembark the ship, heading straight for her as the shadow figures continued to surround her from all other sides. There was no way out. As the people got closer, she saw that they were not people, but stone statues. Stone angel statues, like the ones often used in landscape art. Their eye sockets were empty and their lips were curled back into sneers on some, demonic smirks on others. Thunder boomed as the rain began to fall around Olivia, accumulating in great, freezing puddles around her much faster than it should. Her heart began to pound as a dark voice began to speak; it carried the sound of all of the creatures surrounding her, though it was but one voice. "Olivia—no one can save you now. You have 3 days left to live, do with them what you will," it rasped. Lightning streaked across the sky and Olivia bolted upright in her place of captivity. Heart beating and sweating profusely, she screamed with all that she had left in her. _

**A/N: Ooohhh scary…what would you even do if you found out you only had 3 days left to live? This is something I've been thinking about a lot recently..hmm….read and review, please. That would make me happy beyond all reason (still not at 50 reviews…tis most saddening)**


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmares and Reality

**A/N: Es el tiempo para chapter 14 =) Again, I thank all of the people who faithfully read this story and shoot me a review each time I post a new chapter-I really really appreciate it. If I didn't get reviews, I probably wouldn't update every day, so if you like the story, know that the couple of seconds it takes to reply to the chapters are worth something. Seriously, getting new emails reading 'review alert' are like drugs haha can't get enough (and no, I'm not and will never be, a druggie) anyways, thanks, and enjoy ~platarozaluna**

**Friday, April 12****th**** 9:10 am**

When Elliot opened his eyes, he found that he was lying on the red Victorian-style sofa in Olivia's first class cabin. Wait…..Olivia's cabin? Then, he remembered that she was sharing it with that prick Porter, who had probably brought him here after Cal knocked him out by throwing a pistol at his forehead. As the memories flooded back to him, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his head. Damn. If he gave Caledon Hockley credit for anything, he did have a good aim. He heard the doorknob turn and he lifted his head weakly. "Liv?" he asked.

"Elliot! I've been looking everywhere for you, I finally got someone to give me Olivia's cabin number. What are you doing here? What are you doing _sleeping _here? Were you here all night?" his wife, Kathy spat the questions at him without giving him time to answer her.

"Kathy…I…no….it's not like that, I don't remember coming here," he realized that sounded wrong as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"Great, so you were drunk. You don't even know what in the hell you did with her!"

"She's not here, Kathy, as you can plainly see," Elliot reasoned.

"Probably putting clothes on," Kathy spat.

"How dare you imply that-you know what Kath? Get the hell out!" he shouted, Olivia didn't deserve to be talked about the way she was.

"Oh, I will, but when we get back to New York, you're going to be the one getting the hell out. I'll stay with Lizzie and Dickie until the ship docks, so get used to being alone, although you'll probably be too busy sleeping with your partner to care. I'll be sure to have the papers ready when we get back!" she hissed.

"Papers?"

"For the divorce, you cheating asshole!" she snapped and then slammed the door so loudly as she stomped out of the room that a vase on the oak coffee table fell over with a crash. Elliot got up slowly off of the sofa. He would worry about getting custody of his children later (even though Kathy would never have the guts to even go through with divorce proceedings—she'd already tried once, before Eli) right now, his priority was finding Olivia, who had now been missing for nearly 20 hours without a sight. _Olivia….where are you?_ She had to be okay, if anything had happened to her, Elliot would tear Dean limb from limb and still not be able to forgive himself. Now that Kathy was leaving and planned to take his children, Olivia was all that he had left in the world.

**Friday, April 12****th**** 12:54 pm**

"Are you okay, 'Livia?" Ryan asked, his eyes wide with dear and uncertainty. In his little world, Olivia represented his only shot at survival, the only way to stop the pain. Olivia panted heavily, trying to catch her breath from the nightmare, only to not have any oxygen to replenish her lungs.

"Olivia! What's wrong with me?" Ryan gasped, as he too, struggled for breath.

"I'm working on it, sweetie," she assured him, glad that the lack of light prevented him from seeing the fear etched into her face. She scrambled widely about, feeling along above her. There had to be a way out, there just had to. Finally, when she was just about to pass out again, she pushed with all of her might on the wood with both hands and heard a beautiful click. The ceiling slid up and out of place, revealing that it was, in fact, floor paneling in a cabin that appeared to be first class, as it looked very much like hers and Dean's. _Probably Cal's_…she thought. Olivia turned back to Ryan. She took off the black sweater that she had been wearing over her other shirt, bent down, and tied it like a tourniquet around the stab wound in Ryan's small chest.

"You're going away?"

"Only for a little bit, I promise you that I will be back. I'm going to bring some of my friends to help you," she said with a forced smile before placing a light kiss on his forehead and heading out into the hallway to find help.

A young maid blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail had her back facing Olivia and was folding towels out in the hallway. "Sam?" Olivia asked hesitantly, but the woman that turned around wasn't Alex. She was younger—with bright green eyes and a birthmark on her cheek.

"Sorry, no, I'm Jaime—were you looking for Samantha Riley?"

"Yes, I was," replied Olivia, who was desperately trying to sound less urgent.

"She actually went into that first room on the left, a little ways down the hall to change the towels," Jaime indicated to Dean and Olivia's room. Wow, wasn't that convenient.

"Thank you," Olivia said quickly before walking quickly down the hall to her room, not really knowing what to expect and hoping not Dean.

Much to her surprise, Elliot was leaning back on the sofa and Alex had just laid an ice pack on his forehead.

"Al? El?"

"OLIVIA!" they both simultaneously exclaimed. Alex jumped up and hugged her and Elliot was next, the ice pack lay forgotten.

"Olivia, you're a wreck, where the hell were you?" Alex asked as she gestured for both Olivia and Elliot to sit down on the sofa and rest.

"No! We have to save him!" Olivia exclaimed, jumping up as she remembered Ryan.

"Save who?"

"Ryan."

"WHAT?"

"Come on," Olivia pleaded and Elliot and Alex took off down the hall after her and into Caledon Hockley's cabin room. The only thing that had changed in the last five minutes was the fact that Ryan was no longer inside the floor space. "We were both right here!" Olivia exclaimed as she began to cry. Elliot took her in his arms in an instant and spoke words of comfort to her. Olivia explained everything that had happened to her so far as coherently as she could through her sobs.

"It's okay, Olivia honey, you aren't going to die in three days, you just had a horrible dream because of how scared you were, and Ryan was probably a dream as well, he's fine, Liv, they both are," Elliot soothed as he rubbed Olivia's back.

"No! He was here! He was here!"

"It was only a couple of minutes Liv, where could he have gone?" asked Alex as she looked incredulously at the small space in the floor. Elliot's eyes followed her gaze.

"I can't understand how you fit in there, let alone a little boy, too. It was just a dream. You're safe now," Elliot said with a small smile as he continued to hold her. _She was okay. Thank God she was okay. _

"And now," Olivia hiccupped. "I have to go marry the man that did this!"

"No, no, no….Alex, Jack, Rose, and I have it all planned out. Everything is going to be just fine, I won't ever let anything happen to you again, I swear it," he whispered gently as Olivia burrowed her face into his shoulder. She pulled back and looked up at him with large, teary chocolate eyes.

"You mean it?" she asked quietly. Elliot took his thumb and softly wiped away the tear tracks running down her cheeks. Although she did feel better, Olivia's negative feeling wasn't completely assuaged as she thought of Ryan. "I know what I saw," she murmured.

**A/N: So, what's going to happen? Will Olivia marry Dean or will Elliot come through? Did she really see Ryan or was it all part of the dream? Which of these terribly evil men is Gitano? Stay tuned to find out! Also, I've posted the pre-chapter for (dun dun dun…THE SEQUEL!) even though this story isn't really done yet. It's basically what happens after the italicized future parts earlier in this story (it starts 2 weeks after Carpathia took the survivors back) If you want to cheat and start reading it, it's in the crossover section as a cross between SVU and Titanic and it's called ''Defining Broken". Anyway, Chapter 15: The Wedding will be up tomorrow night-hope you enjoyed chapter 14! =) ~platarozaluna**


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding

**A/N: (At risk of my hair otherwise cut) Here's chapter 15 =) Congrats to Briana E who was my 50****th**** reviewer =D It looks like less people have been reading this recently, and maybe that's because Olivia dies, but don't y'all want the in between E/O? anyway, enjoy and read and review, please =) these chapters take time and energy to write and post in a timely fashion, so the reviews are very much appreciated ~platarozaluna**

"You're going to marry Dean, but you aren't," Elliot said as he continued to hold Olivia close. She pulled back and shoved him away angrily.

"WHAT? I thought you said you had a plan!" she snapped.

"Weren't you listening? I said you are, but you aren't. It's all going to be for show. You aren't really marrying him, I would never do that to you," he explained. Olivia stayed silent for a few minutes while she thought it over.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Everything is going to be just fine, Olivia, I swear to you," he said laying a hand on her shoulder. "Now, you'd better start getting ready, its," he glanced down at his watch. "Almost two o'clock now, and you have a wedding at five," he said as he gave her a small smile, which, to his surprise and relief, she returned.

"I'll do it if Alex and Rose can help me get ready. I don't want to be alone," Olivia admitted regretfully. She hated this new, yet understandable, weakness. Elliot nodded and gave Olivia one last hug before leaving the room, promising to go and find Rose and send her back.

"So…do you want to start your hair?" asked Alex hesitantly.

"What's the point? Why even bother? I don't care what Porter thinks," Olivia groaned in reply.

"Yeah, but Elliot's still going to see you," Alex replied with a smirk at the pink tinge that appeared in her friend's cheeks at the mention of Elliot's name.

A loud throat clearing a few minutes later caused both women to look up. Dean Porter was leaning on the door frame grinning demonically and Rose was lurking behind him. Dean tossed a bag in Olivia's direction. She caught it and looked inside. It was her dress.

"Hmm…it seems someone has had a change of heart regarding me, haven't you sweetie?"

As much as it pained Olivia to do so, she nodded in reply. Dean came forward and began to kiss every part of her he could reach with no regard to Alex and Rose.

"Sweetheart, not to be rude, but in regards to company, perhaps all this is better left for after the wedding…when we're husband and wife," Olivia suggested awkwardly, inwardly, she was filled with repulsion at the very sight of him. Dean seemed to take all of this into consideration.

"A good point. After tonight, there is nothing I can't do to you," he said with a smirk. Olivia tried to hide the look of fear in her eyes and she gulped, hoping to god that Elliot's plan worked.

"What, praytell, are these ladies here for? No funny business, right Olivia?" Dean hissed in reference to Alex and Rose's presence.

"No…they're going to be my maids of honor. Sam is doing my hair and Rose is doing my makeup," Olivia explained, hoping she wouldn't be left alone with Dean.

"Hmmm….if you try to pull any crap with me, I will know. Mark my words," he growled threateningly before finally leaving the three women alone. Olivia took several breaths before turning to her friends.

"Alright ladies, make me beautiful."

**Friday, April 12****th**** 5:00 pm**

Olivia was shaking as she descended the Grand Staircase and was struggling to not trip over the train of her too-small wedding dress. She was flanked by Alex and Rose, both of whom were wearing elegant dresses of Rose's. A priest and Dean were waiting at the foot of the stairs and the hall was crowded with first class passengers, among them, Cal. Olivia scanned the crowd for any sign of Jack or Elliot, and, seeing none, her heart sank. They had to help her. They would come, she hoped. Tears stung Olivia's eyes as she walked down the stairs and took Dean's hand. Somehow, she felt more like she was being sold into slavery than being married. The former, she realized, was probably more accurate.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony," said the priest and Dean pressed Olivia's palm to his lips. "The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people," he continued. _I'm not honoring this hell!_ Olivia wanted to scream in agony. Where was Elliot? "The union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in property and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God," he said. This isn't marriage…thought Olivia. She was entering it unadvisedly and not in any way reverently. That was when she saw Elliot slip in behind the first class passengers. Dean's eyes quickly followed Olivia's gaze and he saw him too. His lips curled up in a grimace. "Is there a problem?" asked the elderly priest.

"Not…at all," growled Dean stiffly and Olivia knew it was taking every ounce of self-control he possessed to not kill Elliot on the spot.

"Your bride is crying. Tears of joy I presume, miss?" the man's eyes were kind and Olivia wanted nothing more than to tell him that they were not tears of joy, but of fear, although she knew Dean would probably strangle him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Just very nervous," she lied shakily. Dean turned to Olivia under the impression that he was giving her a comforting hug, but he whispered firmly in her ear,

"I still won."

"Into this holy union Dean Gregory Porter and Olivia Isabelle Benson now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace."

"Yeah, I have a few objections!" shouted a voice from the crowd as Elliot Stabler pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Olivia's heart rose. He really was going to come through for her!

"In a Catholic wedding, the ritual of marriage is, as you said, something that should not be entered unadvisedly and it should be a reverent and deliberate decision, right? In other words, someone shouldn't marry someone because they are forced to, correct?" Elliot was in cop mode.

"That's right," replied the very confused priest. Elliot turned to Olivia next.

"Olivia, do you, in your heart of hearts want to marry Dean Porter?"

"No," she answered meekly.

"Then there's no wedding," Elliot concluded and the priest nodded in agreement, slammed his bible shut, and walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Are you just going to let them get away with publicly humiliating you!" hissed Cal.

"Oh, they haven't won. Mark my words, I know what I'm doing," sneered Dean in response. "Let them think they're safe…"

"Elliot! That was amazing!" Olivia exclaimed as she wrapped him in a warm embrace on the cream sofa back in his cabin.

"I told you I would save you, Olivia, and I meant it, you're free," he whispered in her ear.

"I can never thank you enough for what you did for me, El,"

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

Olivia smiled and leaned back into Elliot's arms, allowing peaceful sleep to overtake her.

_*Olivia's Dream*_

_The stone angels parted, leaving a pathway for the ship's captain to come through. He had a dark cloak wrapped around him and a hood pulled over his head. Between his thumb and forefinger, he held a cigarette. "W…who are you?" she asked in a quavering voice. _

"_My name….is not important. Most know me as B__ás__," he rasped. _

"_What…do you want from me?"_

"_I've come to give you the reminder that you have but two days to live. In 48 hours, you will be mine," he hissed. _

Olivia bolted awake and began to sob uncontrollably into Elliot's shoulder. Everywhere she looked, she saw Bás.

**A/N: So what did y'all think? That was a pretty lengthy chapter that took me two days to finish, so if you could kindly click that little yellow speech bubble and dame tu opinion, it would be much appreciated. Only a few more chapters left, and a special thanks to lawandordersvuismylife for checking out and reviewing the sequel =)**


	16. Chapter 16: Can't Beat Them, Join Them

** A/N: Hello! I'm baaaccckkk, I've been super busy. But that's not excuse for the lack of updates haha—here, finally, is chapter 16! The story is rapidly coming to a close, please read and review =) Also, if any of you have fictionpress accounts, read my new story Seven Agonies—it's my new monster of a fiction story that I'm actually writing for a friend of mine. **

** Saturday, April 13****th**** 10:30 am**

"Liv?" said a gentle voice in her ear. She slowly blinked open her eyes. She was wrapped in a ball of blankets and sheets in _Elliot's bed? _

"I hope you don't mind, I moved you. You didn't seem very comfortable on the sofa," Elliot said warmly, tightening his arm around her waist. Olivia smiled, remembering the events of yesterday. Elliot had saved her from Dean Porter, hopefully for good, although she knew it wasn't over yet. For now, though, she wanted to enjoy what little peace was left, and she settled herself comfortably in her partner's embrace. "I spoke with Rose earlier this morning, I didn't bring you along as I figured you could use your sleep. She said that Jack is to be dining with first class tonight and she invited the two of us to come along as well. It'll give us a good opportunity to keep watch on Cal," he explained.

"Why would those snobby people invite Jack to eat with them? Something doesn't sound right," Olivia said warily.

"Apparently she slipped and almost fell off the boat last night and Jack saved her," Elliot replied.

"Just like you saved me," murmured Olivia.

"I would always save you, Liv. Now, dinner is at 4:30, but we have a bit of time until we have to start getting ready. You've been through a lot these past few days, I thought we could relax for a little bit today," said Elliot with a grin. It had been quite a while since he had done anything not work-related with Olivia.

The second class dining area was nice, like the first class one was, but rather than being gaudy and showy, it was quaint and elegant.

"What are we doing?" Olivia asked, looking for someone related to the case that they might be watching.

"I'm treating you to breakfast," he said with a smile as they sat down at one of the little square, blue tile-topped tables. Olivia could have been knocked over with a feather, Elliot was such a gentleman!

"Oh no…El, really, you don't have to do this…"

"I want to," he said firmly, passing her a menu.

"That was delicious, El—who knew Alex could cook blueberry pancakes?" laughed Olivia putting a hand on her full stomach as she walked arm-in-arm with Elliot down the promenade. Elliot smiled in the sunlight. He was afraid to blink because he was afraid that if he opened his eyes, he would find that he had been dreaming. This morning had been so perfect, and now, he was walking down a cruise ship deck with his arm around Olivia Benson.

"Hey, look! It's Olivia and Elliot!" Rose's shout broke Elliot and Olivia out of their enchanted trance. Rose and Jack, also arm-in-arm, bounded up to them.

"You two…are beyond cute together!" Rose exclaimed.

"Elliot and I aren't….we're friends," Olivia corrected.

"Yeah right. He's been your partner, for what? 12 years? There's more, I can feel the chemistry," Rose said.

"Mhmm….12 years of unresolved sexual tension, there's going to be an explosion one of these days," Jack said, and they all laughed. Suddenly, an idea struck Elliot. What if he did get together with Olivia after the papers were signed and Kathy was officially out of the picture? Elliot would be a free man and he could marry Olivia! He imagined waking up beside her every day. Then, he knew what he had to do. He would propose to her when they got back to New York and he would be with his soul mate forever, like he was always intended to be.

**April 13****th**** 4:45 pm**

Elliot and Olivia settled themselves at the table with Rose, Jack, and the pompous members of first class for a dinner that, Olivia knew, would be nothing short of torture. She squeezed Elliot's hand under the table for moral support.

"So….who are you?" Ruth Dewitt Bukater asked, rounding on Olivia and Elliot. Elliot had seen how these people were-all about male superiority. It would be frowned upon if Olivia answered.

"Elliot Stabler, this is Olivia," he said, neglecting to acknowledge that they weren't married.

"Hmm….are you of the Philadelphia Stablers?" a man called John Jacob Astor asked.

"Yes," Elliot replied, having no idea nor care who the Philadelphia Stablers were. They must have money, he figured, because Ruth gave a thin smile.

"Very nice, I've lost touch with them, recently, how is Madame Annette these days?" she asked.

"Ah. Auntie. She's doing well, I actually plan to stay with her upon my return," Elliot replied, lying through his teeth and hoping he'd said the right thing. He must have, for Ruth nodded approvingly. Rose shot him a glance that plainly read "great job!" and Olivia squeezed his hand again. Fortunately though, the conversation was soon steered away from him as everyone was eager to find out about Jack, who played the part of a first-classman well. It could be counted on Ruth Dewitt Bukater to burst his bubble.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship," she said with a smirk.

"The best I've seen, m'am. Hardly any rats," Jack replied, handling the situation with ease. Cal, meanwhile, was seated to the other side of Rose, an arm possessively resting on one of her shoulders as he sipped at his wine. What Olivia interjected next, shocked Elliot and almost caused him to spill his own glass of wine down his front.

"Have you children, Mr. Hockley?" she asked. Every single person seated around the table put down his or her glass and eyed Olivia in shock. Cal sneered.

"Whatever do you mean, _Olivia_?"

"I mean that I thought I saw you board the ship back in Southampton with two little kids, maybe I saw someone else, I apologize," said Olivia not sounding sorry at all. Elliot had to commend how forward she'd been. It was out there now, and these nosey people would be the first to tell Olivia of they saw Cal with children at any time.

**A/N: Aww….it's sad that El wanted to marry Liv when they got back, but he never gets to =( Well? What did you think? This chapter was sort of a filler so that I could get to the real action on the day of the sinking. Will they finally be able to catch Cal? Review to find out! =) **


	17. Chapter 17: Time Running Out

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait, I've been really busy—junior year is the most horrible torture device devised. Tonight at midnight I'll find out what I scored on the SATS I took a few weeks back *shudder* anyway, here's the second to last chapter of Titanic! Enjoy! ~platarozaluna**

_Bas extended a gnarled clawed hand out to Olivia and she shuddered away from it in fear. _

"_24 hours, Olivia, and then you will be mine," he hissed. The soke began to swirl around her again as she saw him slowly back away to the waiting ship. _

"_No! Wait! Please tell me what you mean by all this!" she pleaded, but the stone angels began to close in on her, chanting eerily. _

"_Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve  
Can we break free  
From chains of neverending agony?" they chanted over and over again and all Olivia could do to block it out was scream. _

"Liv!" he shouted, but she didn't respond and continued to thrash about in the bed.

"Olivia! "he called again and she blinked open her eyes in fear.

"El?"

"Yes, Liv honey, it's me. Did you have another nightmare?"

"I'm going to die in 24 hours, "she whispered softly and then began to cry into him while he held her.

**Sunday, April 14****th**** 9:30 am**

Olivia and Elliot ate breakfast together in the second class dining area again and over Belgian waffles, they discussed their plans for the case for the day.

"I think the only way we're going to be able to close the book on this case is if one of us tails Cal while the other tails Dean. I don't want you anywhere near Dean Porter, so you'll be tailing Cal, is that alright?" he suggested gently.

"It's fine. I'm fine, I don't need you to baby me, I can handle this. My question is, how exactly are we going to tail them? It seems a bit dangerous considering what's happened in the past," she reminded him tersely.

"I never said you couldn't do your job, and we're going to be fine tailing them. We have Jack and Rose helping us. You'll be working with Jack and I'll have Rose with me and we're just going to make it seem really casual. They're finding out Cal and Dean's plans and we're just going to show up at the same locations," Elliot explained. Olivia however, was still not convinced.

"It seems almost too easy," she remarked.

"Exactly. Liv, there's people everywhere, we're going to be fine," he assured her, reaching out to grab her shoulder, but she pulled away sharply.

"I can take care of myself," she hissed.

**Sunday, April 14****th**** 12:00 pm**

Olivia brought Jack along to the first class dining area with her, where they sat at a finely set brunch table by the window and watched the Smoking Lounge, waiting for Cal to come out. They ordered a light white wine, thinking that there was a good chance that they would be there for quite some time.

"So, are you and Rose going to get off together when we get to New York?" Olivia asked Jack casually while they waited for their drinks.

"I'm going to marry her," he replied with a broad grin. Olivia smiled.

"I'm happy for the two of you," she said.

"What about you? What's going to happen with you and Elliot?" Jack asked.

"Oh well, we're just friends and he doesn't feel the same way—" she started, but Jack cut her off.

"You and I both know that that's crap. When Elliot first heard about your wedding, he thought you really wanted to marry Dean and he was disappointed, he thinks you're beautiful."

"Jack, Elliot is married," she pointed out.

"and Rose is engaged, but you and I both know just how much that means."

Meanwhile…Caledon Hockley had been watching them from the Lounge. They thought they were so clever—hiding in wait for him, but little did they know, he had connections.

"And you two ordered…the white wine?" asked the young server.

"Yes," replied Olivia, taking the two glasses and placing one of them in front of Jack.

"Damn, I am going to miss this when I get off this ship," Jack said, as he took a swig. However, he made a disgusted face and slid it away.

"Never mind that, it's way too weak," he muttered. Olivia too k her own sip and pursed her lips.

"Something does taste a little off about this…must be aged," she mused.

"Look! It's Cal! He's leaving!" Jack exclaimed, indicating with his shoulder to the Lounge. Olivia followed his eyes to where Cal was in fact, exiting the Dining Area.

"We'll wait a few minutes and then follow after him."

"Good idea."

"Detective 101, my friend," she replied with a smirk.

They grabbed their jackets and Olivia left a small tip on the table for the server who had brought the drinks.

"Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here?" Jack asked as he slipped the jacket off again.

"Yeah, it is a bit warm, it'll be better when we get out on the promenade again," she said, realizing that he was right. She was practically sweating.

Cal waited around the corner of the hall, where they wouldn't see him immediately. He knew that his plan had been affective as soon as they walked out stumbling and complaining about the heat. Olivia was actually the first to fall.

"Some detective," he muttered as Jack collapsed on top of her. Cal picked up Olivia like a sack and slung her over his shoulder. He gave Jack a hard kick in the ribs before he walked off with Olivia.

"That's for stealing my fiancé," he hissed under his breath.

**Sunday, April 14****th**** 3:00 pm**

When Olivia woke up, she felt a powerful sense of déjà vu . She was cramped into s small space with an overpowering smell of death in the air. This time, though, she knew there was little chance that she would be rescued.

"Help me!" she called, although she knew it was probably all in vain. Had it even been 24 hours yet?

**A/N: Did all of you Within Temptation fans catch their lyrics to 'Our Solemn Hour' in Olivia's dream? Haha I thought it would fit very well there. Hmm, anyway, I'm pretty sure there's only one more chapter left of this story, maybe two depending on interest. After it's done, I'll go back to updating Defining Broken (the sequel) It's now April 14****th**** in this story, and as you all probably know, the Titanic is going to sink in a few hours,. Who will find Olivia? What happens to Elliot and Rose? Where is Jack? Will Cal and Dean ever be caught? Review to find out =)**


	18. Chapter 18: Strength Before the Fire

**A/N: This chapter isn't very good, but I'm having a bad day. I scored 250 points lower on the SATs than I wanted to and subsequently, have to retake them in June, failed an impossible Spanish test, and didn't get asked to prom =( I'm having guy issues again with the same guy from before (we resolved things and then screwed them up again) so yeah…sorry for the vent, but please read and review ~platarozaluna**

Olivia's eyes widened in fear as she ran her fingers through the curls on the head of the small corpse. It couldn't be….no….

"Ryan?" she whispered. No reply.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed, again, no response. Olivia felt along his clammy, cold arm until her thumb found his tiny wrist. He had no pulse.

"Ryan! Ryan!" she pleaded as her eyes welled up with tears. It had been her job to rescue him, she'd promised she'd come back for him and bring help, but she'd failed him.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out through her tears. The outline of his crumpled little body in the dark was the last thing Olivia saw before Titanic gave a terrible lurch, and she hit her head on the ceiling of the enclosed space.

Rose ran to Olivia and Dean's cabin, panting as she did so. She burst through the door and began to scream Olivia's name…Jack had said that he'd woken up shoved in a closet by the First Class Dining Area, and Olivia was nowhere to be found. Now with Jack and Elliot….god, she didn't even want to think about that. Olivia had to be alive, she just _had _to be.

As Rose crept into the cabin room, an overpowering stench of death hit her nose causing her to gag. It smelled like someone had died and been left to decompose there for at least a few days, what disturbed Rose, though, was the fact that the smell seemed to be rising from the floor.

Olivia blinked open her eyes and immediately wondered why she was soaking wet. Then, it hit her. The small, enclosed space was slowly filling with water. Ryan's body was nearly completely submerged in the murky salt water and Olivia was wet up to her neck—she'd never been more thankful that she'd passed out sitting up. If she had been laying down, she would have been a goner.

"Help me!" she shouted as she pounded on the ceiling and walls. Though she knew she wasn't going to be heard, the water had just cut time off of her life and if she didn't get out soon, she was going to drown if she didn't suffocate.

"Help me! Please! Someone!"

Rose stopped when she thought she heard a muffled voice coming from…..the floor?

"Help me!" it called again. Rose knew that voice.

"Olivia! Where are you?" she asked anxiously as she spun around the room, looking for the source of Olivia's voice.

"Rose!" she heard Olivia shout back, again, seemingly from the floor.

"Olivia? Are you down there?"

"Yes, Rose, I think I'm in the floor. It's filling up with water!" Olivia yelled back up, sounding short of breath. Rose looked around for something, anything that she could use to break into the floor—her eyes landed on a heavy wooden side table next to the sofa.

"Watch out, Liv!" she called down. Olivia ducked under the water and her nostrils flooded with that horrible dead smell. She had to hold in her puke, at least until she was out of the floor space. _Come on, Liv, you've seen worse than this before…_she reminded herself, but never before had she been trapped underwater with the decomposing body of an adorable small boy that she'd promised to save.

Rose hurled the table with all of her might at the floor space where she heard Olivia's voice coming from. It broke into several pieces, but Rose was persistent. She stabbed the hardwood repeatedly with the legs of the table until, finally she broke through.

"Olivia!" she gasped, for the detective was leaning forward in a pool of murky water and beside her, lay the body of a child. Rose shut her eyes and willed herself to not get sick as she extended a hand. Olivia grabbed it feebly and climbed slowly out of the enclosed space. Rose leaned an arm on her back and helped her out. Once out, nothing held her back from vomiting into the hole. Rose looked down at the little boy's body again, and joined her.

"Liv is that-"Rose started to ask hesitantly as she indicated to the body with her shoulder. Olivia nodded sadly.

"That's Ryan." They were silent for a moment before Olivia spoke.

"Where are Jack and Elliot?" she asked, but Rose burst into tears.

"Titanic is…sinking and El and Jack are gone!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Gone. Taken. I…they accused Jack of stealing a diamond, and deep down I knew he didn't, but I didn't say anything so they took him and they said they arrested Elliot for murder and I wonder if they—" Rose ranted breathlessly.

"—they meant Ryan," Olivia finished with a sigh. Rose nodded.

"So, what now?" she asked. Olivia straightened up and held back the steady stream of tears that welled up behind her eyes and threatened to make themselves known.

"We found out where on the ship they would take someone who has been arrested," Olivia replied simply. She couldn't break yet, Rose needed her to be strong, and so did Elliot.

**A/N: So, there's going to be another chapter of this story where I resolve everything that happens before those italicized 'later' moments from earlier in the story. Titanic has now officially hit the iceberg. What happened to Jack and Elliot? Ryan is dead, but where is Rebecca? Is Gitano Cal, Dean, or both? Where are Cal and Dean? Review to find out! =)**


	19. Chapter 19: Sinking Fast

Titanic Chapter 19: Sinking

**A/N:Yesterday was my birthday! And I have for y'all a titanic update of Titanic (haha so funny, I know) I'm writing this happily from my new iPod touch 4 which is wickedly awesome-enjoy and review, please :)  
**

Olivia and Rose tore down the first class hall amid the groups of people angrily complaining at being roused from their sleep for something as silly as a lifeboat drill-and some of them didn't even have their life jackets on. A properly dressed man was opening doors and calling first class people out of their rooms. He approached Rose and Olivia.

"They're loading the lifeboats-women and children first, why aren't you in boats?" he asked in disbelief at the fact that they were headed deeper into the ship rather than to safety.

"Oh ! Where would the Master at Arms take someone whose been arrested?" Rose asked quickly and anxiously.

"Arrested? What? But you ladies have to get to a boat right away!" he exclaimed. Rose scoffed.

"I'll do this with or without your help, but without your help could take a lot longer," she snapped and Olivia had to hand it to her. Being a spoiled little rich girl had given her the perfect training to know how to get whatever she wanted. Mr. Andrews sighed,

"Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage,  
then make a right," he explained briskly.

"Bottom, left, right," Olivia murmured back under her breath so that she would remember.

"Oh thank you Mr. Andrews!" Rose exclaimed, a smile breaking across her face. "Be safe, Rose," he said, laying a hand on her shoulder before solemnly walking away.  
The two women ran to the elevator and the operator was closing the lift to leave. He looked up at them and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, ladies, lifts are closed-" Without thinking Rose grabbed him and shoved him back into the lift. At his shocked expression, she lost it.

"I'm through with being polite, goddamnit! I may never be polite the rest of my life! Now take me down!" she snapped and Olivia flashed her police badge. He nodded almost fearfully and fumbled to close the gate and start the lift. They watched in horror as the lift brought them down, each level looking progressively more flooded out. When the lift stopped, ice water gushed in. Rose screamed and dug her nails into Olivia's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright," Olivia assured the other woman, though she didn't fully believe it herself, and wouldn't until she found Elliot. They stepped out of the lift and into the knee-height water. The elevator operator couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Hey!" Rose called up. No response.

"it's fine, we'll just have to find another way up, now come on, we have to turn left up here, right?" Rose nodded weakly and they waded through the water down the corridor and took the left turn down a seemingly tilted hallway. The dim emergency lights flickered eerily-like a motel in a horror movie.

"Do we even know what we're up against when we find them?" Olivia asked breathlessly. Rose shook her head, but both kept going. In the back of their minds, they figured they were going to die anyway-whether it be by freezing, drowning, or injury-they would die, and being shot by Cal or Dean might be the easiest and most painless way to die. They rounded the crewman's passage and the water seemed to swell-it was twice as deep. Olivia took a deep breath and plunged into the water with Rose behind her. They rounded the cross-corridor and the water shrank again, only about a foot and a half deep again.

"Jack!" Rose called as she splashed down the hall.

"Elliot! El!" Olivia shouted. No reply.

"Let's keep going," she muttered and Rose nodded in reply. They continued to call Elliot's and Jack's names as they ran down the hall.

"Rose! Rose! I'm in here!" came a faint cry from one of the rooms, followed by the sound of metal clanking against wood.

"That's Jack. I'll go get him, you keep looking for Elliot," Rose said, turning in the direction from which she had heard Jack's voice. Olivia kept going the other way, keeping a hand on her service weapon the whole time.

"El?" she called, about to give up on him and help Rose. "Please don't be dead, Elliot. I can't go on without you," she whispered softly into the dark hallway. Olivia slid down along the wall and into the damp water and began to cry. Her tears turned into wracking sobs until she saw a white light dancing across the walls and come to a stop close to where Olivia crouched. She sniffed and looked up, wondering where the light was coming from and assumed it was reflecting off of something.

"Olivia..." said a breathy, ethereal voice. The white light took the shape of a young girl with curly chocolate hair and bright golden eyes. She was wearing a long white dress that brushed the floor, yet she seemed to float above it.

"'Livia?" she knew that voice.

"Maria?" she asked hesitantly. The little girl nodded and then smiled.

"It's okay, 'Livia, Richard can't hurt me anymore, I'm an angel now, but Elliot needs you. You need to save him like you saved me, don't give up on him," she urged and then slowly faded into the wall. Olivia rubbed her eyes and stared at the spot where Maria had vanished, then, got to her feet.

"Elliot! I love-" she started to shout, but broke off when she heard a muffled scream. "El! I'm coming!" she answered with conviction and tore off down the hall to the last door on the right. She pulled open the door and ducked as a gunshot whizzed just over her head. Panting, Olivia straightened up and held up her own gun. "Drop your weapon," she ordered shakily. Elliot was handcuffed to a metal pipe, and Dean Porter had his head held to his chest with one hand, and a .9 mm pistol in the other.

"Shoot him!" shouted Elliot as he strained against Dean's grip. Dean grinned maniacally and pressed Elliot's head closer to him.

"Put the gun down or I'll blow his head off!"

"Shoot him, Liv! You can do it, don't worry about me," Elliot urged with a forced smile.

"El I-"

"Everybody shut up!" Dean spat.

"Don't be an idiot, Dean, drop the gun," Olivia ordered, somehow managing to keep strength in her voice, though this was a scene from her worst nightmares. "If you were going to shoot detective stabler, you would have done it already. I'm going to have to kill you if you don't put that gun down, and you don't want to die," she coaxed. Dean smiled.

"Oh, you don't know how satisfying it's going to be when I kill him. You're going to watch him die, aren't you, Olivia?" he promoted slowly.

"Liv! You only have one shot! Take it!" Elliot shouted.

"Shut the hell up Elliot!" Olivia snapped, and she trained her gun on Dean again. "Why did you have the Master at Arms arrest detective Stabler?"

"He's a dangerous murderer, he killed a young boy," Dean replied simply, with a shrug.

"Oh, you mean Ryan, the little boy you had your partner sneak on this ship, and then you murdered and stuffed him into your cabin floor, that little boy?" Olivia hissed. "Tell me, Porter, why 'Gitano'?"

"Foreign, new, sounded strong," he replied simply.

"Where's Rebecca?"

"Shut up bitch and drop the gun!" he ordered.

"Don't listen to him, Liv," Elliot shouted. Here it was. It all came down to a choice-the job, or Elliot? If she took the shot, she could save Rebecca and have Dean, a felon, prosecuted, but Elliot might not come out of it alive. If she dropped the gun, Dean would probably kill them both anyway, and take Rebecca.

"Olivia...if you think about me, that little girl will die. Take the shot," Elliot pressed anxiously.

"You better hope you take me out with one shot-one clear, perfect shot. Although, I'm pretty good. I could probably blow his head clean off before the bullet even hits me-or maybe, you'd miss altogether," Dean teased as he weaved behind Elliot, making Olivia's shot incredibly more difficult to attain.

"Olivia! This ship's going to sink! It's now or never! Shoot him!"

"No! I don't want you to die!" she managed to choke out and her gun hand began to shake as she continued to threaten Dean/Gitano.

"How touching," Dean smirked, tightening his own fingers around his gun and pointing it at Elliot.

"El-I can't!" she exclaimed, and began to bring the gun down.

"That's it. Good girl, I knew I would always be able to control you," Dean growled approvingly.

"Sick bastard," she hissed, but he was right. He was controlling her.

"Don't listen to him, Liv, you can do it, I trust you!" Elliot exclaimed. Her eyes widened.

"You...what?"

"I trust you!" Olivia slowly closed her eyes, sighed deeply, and let her finger slide off of the trigger. She couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes when she heard the bang of the gunshot, followed by the sound of metal breaking and a moan. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and pull her close.

"It's okay, Olivia. It's fine, you were amazing and I'm here," he assured her softly as he slowly massaged her shoulders. Olivia let the tears fall, refusing to let go of him, afraid he'd vanish and she'd open her eyes to see his dead body on the floor.

"I...I killed you," she sobbed.

"No, you didn't, you're fine, I'm fine, sshh, don't cry, it's okay," he whispered to her gently. Finally, Olivia pulled away, searching his blue eyes for answers.

"El..." she murmured, and they embraced again.

**A/N: There's one more chapter after this one—I thought 20 would be a good ending number. Click on that little yellow speech bubble, please =)**


	20. Chapter 20: The End

Chapter 20: The End 

**A/N: Okay the last chapter is here! It's been a ridiculously long time since I updated-between AP exams, prom, subject tests, concerts, May Play, and homework, free time has been relatively non-existant, but I have returned :) read and review please! ~platarozaluna**

Hand in hand, Elliot and Olivia ran out into the hallway, where they were met by an equally breathless Jack and Rose. Both couples broke into broad grins when they saw that the other was alive and well. Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand, just as water began to rush around the corner.

"We have to get out," Rose reminded them.

"Yeah, but we have to find another way," Jack said, nodding to the flooded corner. They tore off down the opposite hall, sloshing through the water as adrenaline kicked in again-this was life or death.

"A door!" Jack exclaimed as the end of the hall was in view. Olivia reached it first.

"Locked," she sighed and panic flashed across Rose's face.

"Like hell it is," growled Elliot and he gestured to Jack. Together, they shouldered the door with a combined force slam and it splintered against their weight. The four ran through the opening and into a packed corridor where a steward was attempting to herd steerage passengers. His head snapped up when he heard the door crash.

"Here you! You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line  
property-"

"Shut the hell up!" spat Olivia and Rose in unison. They shoved passed the steward and through the crowd of desperate steerage passengers. Everyone was trying to find an open gate to go through. Elliot had had enough.

"NYPD! Open up!" he bellowed and taking Olivia's hand, he pushed his way up to one of the stewards. The irritated-looking man checked their badges, shrugged, and reluctantly let them pass. They hurried down the hall and down to E-deck, where the lifeboats were leaving. That was when they realized they were missing something.

"El...where are Jack and Rose?" Olivia asked suddenly, after turning around and not seeing them anywhere.

"They were right behind us, weren't they?"

"I thought so…that bastard must not have let them pass through the gate behind us!" Olivia gasped in realization.

"We were so focused on getting out of there…well, we can't go back now, Liv, I'm sorry."

"El! They're our friends! They've helped us through everything since the first day we set foot on this floating hell!" Olivia protested angrily.

"I'm sorry Liv, but—"

"Excuse me, miss?" asked a young crewman, approaching them shyly and interrupting Elliot mid-sentence.

"Yes?"

"There are only a few more boats left, miss. Come on!" he urged her. Olivia nodded numbly and grabbed Elliot's hand again. They followed the young boy in silence to a Lifeboat C hanging from weak-looking ropes against the side of Titanic, filling gradually with women and children of a motley of ages and classes. The two made to step into the boat, but another crewman got between them.

"Women and children only!" he hissed indignantly. Olivia was torn between safety and Elliot…life and the love that completed it. She looked up at him sadly and a single tear rolled down her cheek as the fading violin music playing in the background seemed to echo how she felt.

"Get in the boat, Liv. It's okay," he pressed gently and surprised her by pulling her shivering body close to him. "I never wanted anything to happen to you. Go get warm. Someone will save you…and I have my badge, I can get on a boat later if I really wanted to. I'll see you back in New York," he explained, forcing a smile. Olivia however, could see right through it.

"You and I both know that won't happen," she whispered. That was when she felt the light tug on the hem of her blouse. She turned around slightly to see a little girl of no more than four or five years old with matted brown hair looking extremely confused, but Olivia had seen enough sketches of that little face to know who it was.

"Rebecca! she exclaimed, and the little girl started to cry.

"I can't find mommy or daddy or my brother anywhere! Can you help me, miss?" she asked so sweetly and innocently that Olivia could not deny her. The case had to come before anything and she'd already let Ryan down.

"If I get on the boat, may I take her with me?" Olivia asked the crewman somberly and he nodded. Trying not to show her tears, Olivia buried her face in Elliot's chest for a few more minutes and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Not looking back, Olivia scooped up Rebecca and stepped down into the lifeboat. Once seated, she took a deep breath, which came out as a puff of smoke into the chilly night air.

"O..Olivia?" she heard a voice stammer, but she didn't look up. "Liv?" the voice asked again and this time, she raised her eyes to see Kathy Stabler and the rest of the Stabler brood staring at her wide-eyed from the back of the lifeboat. She knew then that Kathy's suspicions of something going on between her and Elliot would seem confirmed, although nothing had ever really happened. And now, it never would. "You really love him, don't you?" Kathy asked sadly, as she stared up and past Olivia, probably at her husband up on the deck. Olivia couldn't help the tear that escaped her eyes as she nodded briskly, not caring what anyone thought. "Then why didn't you stay? I had to leave for my children, but why did you leave him?" Kathy pressed emotionlessly, as if drained by all that had happened. Olivia was drained, too. Olivia indicated to Rebecca.

"The case has to come first," she managed to choke out. Kathy surprised her by leaning over and grabbing Rebecca.

"I've got her. Please don't leave him alone," was all she said. Olivia barely had time to let it process, it all happened in a blur.

"Lower away!" the crewmen were calling. The boat started to go down—and suddenly, she reacted.

"No!" she exclaimed and flung herself off of the boat, digging her nails into the slippery deck.

"Lady! What the—"the crewman muttered. The lifeboat was still going down, but Olivia was back on Titanic.

"LIV!" she heard him call from farther down the deck. That voice gave her strength. She pulled herself up and back onto the deck, moving towards the sound of that voice like a magnet. She pressed her body into his, feeling like she was home. He held her in a vice-grip as though afraid someone would come and snatch her away from him. Ludovico Einaudi's "Divenire" played on as they embraced passionately. "You're so stupid! Why didn't you get on the boat!" he exclaimed, but it was with a note of desperation rather than anger. He kissed the top of her head again, only with more intensity than before, as though he'd realized this was the end.

"If I'm going to go down, we're going down together. We're partners. I will never leave you."

~The End~

**A/N: Well, how long has this been a work in progress? Too long, haha..anyway, this monster is finished. Tell me what you think =)**


	21. Chapter 21: There's Now a Video

Readers of "Titanic": I'm sorry if you thought there was another chapter—didn't mean to troll you, but there is now a video for this story on youtube. It's under "SVU+Titanic: the story" under my channel "platarozaluna"—check it out =)


End file.
